The Brewing Storm
by Phoebe619
Summary: Dan faces his friends and family after Vanessa publishes his novel Inside while struggling with his feelings for Blair, while Blair prepares for her big wedding while fighting off Anna, Louie's past love interest. May be rated M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This would be my first fan fic with you all here on FanFiction. I've had this on my computer all summer wondering whether I should post it. I have loved all of the other Dan and Blair stories so I felt that I should contribute. This has been a work in progress so please take with a grain of salt. Not a pro at this…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.

Chapter 1 - A Brewing Storm

Dan didn't know how to undo what Vanessa had done. He was was pretty much in denial of his suspicions until he received his first check.

Of course Vanessa was smart and hadn't written a returning address.

Panic and anger ensued as he desperately tried to figure out his next move. His book had already been published and was climbing the Best Sellers list. A part of him was flattered, but the fear of losing his friends and family were greater.

Someone would figure it out. It was the Upper East Side. Secrets never stayed hidden for long.

The package arrived anonymously. At first it was thought to be a danger but was quickly ruled out otherwise and given to its meant recipient. Blair Waldolf.

Turning the package over slowly, she did her own close examination of the dirty, beat up package before finally tearing the paper.

_Inside_

It was a book. Who the hell would send her a book by an anonymous author? Dan? He would have talked to her about it.

Curious she opened the book and discovered a note written inside.

_Thought you would like to see yourself through someone else's eyes._

Confused but intrigued, she began to read.

His book's popularity took him by surprise.

Everywhere Dan went, he saw his book. On sidewalk racks, coffee shops, hot dog stands, passer byers deeply submerged in his personal adaptation of the Upper East Side. All of his personal feelings, beliefs, and realizations were all laid out for the world to see.

Vanessa had no right.

It didn't take her long to recognize the style. The vocabulary, use of grammar, point of views—yes, Blair began to get glimpses of Dan coming through the pages. She quickly became fascinated by the story but confused by the lead female. Dan had always based his lead female off of Serena (or in the books case Sabrina), but in this book the female lead wasn't Serena…she was prim, proper—with a dark side—a bitch if necessary, and had confidence about her with an annoying amount of self-certainty.

The more Blair read, the more she recognized—and the more confused she became.

Somewhere deep inside, she knew the truth, but refused to believe. The truth was too confusing. It was more than she could take at the present time.

She set the book down and walked away.

A combination of fear and pride brought him before _Inside_'s publishing office. He stood there…thinking…doubting…breathing. There would be no going back from this point. There was a time when he thought he would have been the one to submit the book himself. That was before last year—before his unexpected 'friendship' with Blair.

Nothing had really changed though had it? Not for anyone else really. He was the only one imagining it—Feeling something that only he felt. Blair would never feel the same way. That question had been answered for him with their kiss. He was living in a dream world, and it was time to face reality. Time to grow up and become the man he wanted—dreamed of being.

Taking another deep breath, Dan opened the huge glass door leading to Jonathan Karp's office.

* * *

><p>"Blair?"<p>

"Chuck?"

Blair turned her light on checking the late hour.

"I'm sorry for waking you."

"Chuck why are you calling?"

There was a short silence on the other end.

"Have you heard about that book _Inside_?"

Blair swallowed nervously, having a knowing feeling of where the conversation was going.

"Yes I have heard about it. Why are you calling me about it?"

"Dan Humphrey wrote it."

She felt her heart instantly jump in her chest.

"So?"

"Blair. Dan Humphrey practically wrote a novel about all of our lives and you aren't angry?"

"I can tell you are Chuck."

"Of course I'm upset! There are some details of my life—our life that I wish weren't out in the open for everyone to read."

"It's not like he used our names Chuck. He is a writer."

"Why are you defending him? Have you even read it?"

"I started it but…"

"Read it Blair. Then you can tell me whether you want to defend him or press charges."

"Charges? Really Chuck?"

"Don't worry. Lily already made me sign a document stating that I wouldn't."

"Chuck, just let it go. You're probably not even the main part."

"No you are."

Not exactly what she wanted confirmed. She could hear the anger in his voice.

"Chuck…"

"Blair read it. I think Humphrey…I think he…"

"What Chuck?"

"I think he likes you...more than likes you."

She laughed at that. Hearing Chuck say it, well she didn't know how else to react.

"Chuck…_Dan_ is my _friend_."

"I was your friend once Blair."

And with that he hung up. She rolled her eyes at his dramatics' and turned off her light once again, pulling her covers up around her. Unable to fall asleep, Blair's mind raced. What exactly had Dan written about her?

Turning on her light again Blair crawled out of bed and walked over to her book shelf pulling out Dan's book.

* * *

><p>She called him around the regular time and picked the documentary off his Que to be the movie this call. She would never admit it to Dan, but she oddly looked forward to their ritual phonemovie convo's. It was the most normal thing she did anymore. She could just be herself and not have to worry about impressing everyone all the time. Dan let her be herself, and challenged her.

Their conversation tonight mostly consisted of a debate over the film and what he would wear to her wedding. The last thing she wanted to start talking about was his book.

She had finished it the night before. She had so many questions but was afraid of the answers. When had Dan started writing the book? Why did he publish it Anonymous? Did he really feel that way about her? The thought of his answer made fear swell in her chest.

To be completely honest, she had been concerned at one point that she was developing feelings for Humphrey. But that was before the prince, his engagement ring, and the promise of her fairytale ending. She sometimes did wonder what would have happened if Louie hadn't come to New York. But he did and her whole world changed. Now she selfishly found herself hoping Dan wouldn't bring up the book. She had a feeling in her heart she would lose his friendship if they had that conversation.

Right now she just wanted to talk to this guy who was becoming one of her best friends, and forget all of the stress. Dan could do that for her.

He started reading off suits listed in the men's clothes catalog she had sent to him. She laughed at his incorrect pronunciations.

He smiled enjoying hearing her laugh. He found he looked forward to it.

She knew there was something more he wanted to discuss. She could hear it in his voice. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was starting to understand and know Humphrey. Chances were that the conversation he wanted to have would be an awkward and emotional one. Both she was not in the mood for. Not tonight.

They said there good byes and hung up.

* * *

><p>She became aware of the blonde haired beauty at a royal gathering held in honor of her Louie's engagement. Her name was Anna.<p>

The whispers and gossip that spread through the party finally reached her ear…Louie had been running when he found her in New York.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for word to spread, and before Dan knew it his phone was blowing up with texts, calls, and voice messages from his family and friends.<p>

"_Dan? What is up with this book? Is this Sabrina girl me? Call me when you get this…"_

"_Son…ah we need to talk. Lily has this crazy idea that…well just give me a call."_

"_Hey Dan. The book is great! I work of art really. You should send one to Blair. Mom and Rufus are completely puzzled. Give them a call."_

"_Dan I know you probably hate me right now, but you did the right thing taking credit. Great things are in store for you."_

He was surprised that Vanessa had called. Yes he was still mad, but a part of him was greatful to her for the part she played. He felt a little better now that it was out and published. Like a big part of him could breathe again.

He couldn't help but notice that the one person he wanted to hear from hadn't called him. She probably didn't even know about it…or she didn't care.

* * *

><p>Blair finally cracked and told Dan about Anna. She couldn't help but feel insanely jealous and upset with her presence within the mansion. Louie's sister seemed to accept Anna more than she accepted her.<p>

"Blair, you have a past too with Chuck."

"Yes but Chuck and I said good bye. We're over."

"Yeah but how many times have you two said goodbye before?"

"How many times have you said goodbye to Serena?"

"Serena and I are done."

"So are Chuck and I."

Dan paused and laughed to himself.

"Okay fine, but haven't Louie and Anna said goodbye too?"

"But you should see the way she looks at him Dan."

"Chuck looks at you like that all the time."

She was silent on that for a while, noticing the softness of his voice.

"Dan…I guess… I know what it's like to walk away from someone you use to believe would be your forever. It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do. What if Louie doesn't have the strength to do this with Anna."

Dan felt his own heart break a little at her words. He himself had felt that way about Serena.

"Well Blair…you are assuming that what Louie and Anna had was what you and Chuck had. Relationships are all very different. People are different. We grow and evolve. You have grown and evolved."

She smiled at his compliment. She felt different and more mature, but it felt good to hear Dan Humphrey confirm it for her.

"So have you Humphrey. I know it wasn't easy to walk away from Serena."

He sighed.

"No it wasn't."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ah…sure."

Blair paused. She wasn't sure she wanted the answer to this question.

"What made you walk away from Serena?"

Dan wasn't expecting that. He wasn't even sure how to answer that.

"Well, I guess it just didn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't connect the way we use to. Our relationship felt forced. It didn't flow naturally anymore."

"Too much history?"

"No, well maybe. When you have history with someone it's so easy to just fall back into that circle with them."

"I know that all too well. Chuck and I had been off and on and have so much history that I know it would be impossible to be truly happy with him, and I guess that is why I'm afraid of this Anna. I know what hold Chuck had on me. I know what that feels like. What if Louie goes back to her? What if I lose him?"

"You know that Louie loves you. Trust that. If she is after Louie, this Anna is counting on you to lose your nerve, but prove her wrong. Invite her to lunch, to go horseback riding, or even to help in the wedding. You're so much stronger than she is. Prove it."

Blair felt her eyes water a little at his complement. And in that moment, because Dan Humphrey believed she was stronger, so did she.

* * *

><p>With Louie's sister and mother including Anna in every part of the wedding planning, Blair could see their scheme in play.<p>

Unfortunately for them, she was better at it than them.

Blair would laugh to herself at their surprise when they would realize she was one step again.

She couldn't help but take joy in their unhappiness at their failure to sabotage her. They truly under estimated her.

Remembering Dan's words, she personally asked Anna to be part of her bridal party, on the account that she was so close to Louie's family. The look of shock on Louie's mother and sister's face brought pure pleasure, not to mention Anna's stuttering response of _yes she would love to_.

It would only be a matter of time before Louie's mother and sister both accepted her and respected her. If she had to beat them at a couple of schemes to do it then she would. As long as Louie was by her side loving her, she could do anything.

* * *

><p>The elevator doors opened with a familiar ding. Dan hesitantly stepped into his Dad and Lily's penthouse.<p>

As soon as he rounded the corner he found his Dad, Lily, and Eric waiting for him.

"Hey Dan."

His dad approached and hugged him followed by Lily and Eric. The awkwardness was unbearable. Finally Lily broke the silence.

"Dan we should really talk about your book." she smiled politely.

He knew that's what this dinner would be about. He had mentally prepared.

"What do you want to know?"

She smiled calmly at him, picking up her own copy of his book off the coffee table.

"Well for starters, did you ever love Serena?"

Her voice was lined with concern but a little hurt as well. Dan swallowed and hesitated. He had thought out his answer ahead of time, but it still didn't make it easy to say.

"Yes, of course I did, but…"

"Blair has always had a place in your heart?" Eric finished for him with a smile.

Rufus and Lily looked at Dan in shock. The confirmation written all over his face.

"I had suspected Blair to be the other girl in your book, but I…" Lily started.

"Dan, didn't you hate Blair?" Rufus asked.

Dan laughed to himself and sat on the couch next to Eric, who gave him an encouraging smile.

How was he going to explain this to them? He didn't understand it himself.

The truth was, yes. There were points in his life when he thought Blair was evil, but there were so many more times when he would see through her façade, when he would see the truths that lay underneath her surface. He had seen her at her low points, when she was vulnerable, and a part of him fell for her. That part of him wanted to be the guy to take all her pain away—to never disappoint her.

"Yes, I mean, I did, but…"

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Eric suggested.

"That's a lovely idea." Lily smiled taking Rufus's hand.

Dan watched them sit on the couch across from him and Eric…then began from the beginning.

* * *

><p>Louie had responsibilities as the Prince. Blair understood that, but she did not expect how often it would take him away from her.<p>

He explained that when they would be married she would be able to accompany him on more business. She would nod and smile and tell him to return safely, giving him a kiss good bye.

In his absence, she busied herself with the wedding plans, decorating, and attended events with Louie's mother and sister. She didn't exactly enjoy their company, but it was what she needed to do. What she needed to do for Louie and for their future.

A month before their wedding, Louie cut back on his trips and stayed with her when she asked. This sudden change made her happy at first, but then she started to notice a shift in her fiancé. Blair wasn't stupid. She had known what it was like to lose that connection—to recognize the signs of disconnect.

Louie was there with her, but not really. Every smile, every touch, every kiss was tainted. Something didn't feel right. That combined with the short answers, lack of eye contact, and overwhelming amount of presents she received finally made her break.

All she could think about was Anna and her presence in the castle causing this rift between them.

Louie refused to acknowledge that anything was wrong. He instead insisted that she was stressed with the wedding and had been hurt so many times she didn't know what it was like to be in a healthy relationship.

Deep down inside she knew what was happening…she was losing Louie.

* * *

><p>It had been their 12th movie night and Dan still hadn't had the courage to bring up the subject he so desperately wanted to discuss with Blair.<p>

From just talking to her, he got the vibe that either she had no idea about his novel or she didn't want to talk about it. He hoped that she just didn't know about it yet. He wasn't sure if Serena, Chuck, or Nate had told her anything, and he didn't know how to go about asking her.

"So have you read any good books lately Waldolf?" He started. She was silent for a moment.

"Not recently. I haven't had time to read Dan. You know that."

* * *

><p>Serena returned from California to see Eric off to college. Dan hadn't seen or talked to her in months and pretty much expected her to ignore him the entire time—or maybe slap him? With Serena you never knew. She was a wild card. Something he used to love about her.<p>

They all sat at the brunch table eating their favorite breakfast foods like they used to do before life stepped in and changed the rhythm on them. Lily, Rufus, Eric, Serena, and Dan. The conversation was lite, mostly about Eric and his classes. Dan was relieved. He had prepared himself for worse.

After seeing Eric off he said his own good byes and stepped into the elevator, but before the doors could closed Serena jumped in, hitting the hold. They stood there is silence for what felt for forever before she spoke.

"When did you start writing _Inside_?"

Dan sighed, rocking back on his heels nervously, shoving his hands in his pocket. He knew she was looking at him, he could feel her stare. He had prepared himself for this conversation with her as soon as he realized the book had been published, but standing with her—one on one…it was overwhelming. Finally he looked up at her. She looked upset but calm. The past couple of months had helped Dan thought. She obviously had had time to deal with it, but also time to read the entire book.

"Did you read it?" He asked. Serena laughed to herself.

"Of course I read it Dan."

He nodded his head in understanding.

"It wasn't really meant to be published. Vanessa…"

"I know about that already. Eric told me. Dan when did you start writing it?"

Dan hesitated but met her eyes with his.

"Five years ago."

He watched her swallow, taking a step back from him, grasping the rail.

"Was it always Blair? Did you even love me? Did we even matter? I mean I loved you so much Dan! I still find myself thinking of you, wondering if we might ever…"

"Of course I loved you! I loved everything about you and still care about you. Serena…a part of me will always love you."

A tear escaped, lightly gliding down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"But in the book…"

"Listen Serena, I did love you, but…"

"So you secretly were in love with Blair?"

Dan laughed. Everyone had seen it that way, but it wasn't that necessarily at first.

"In love is not the best way to describe it. I think I was intrigued."

"Intrigued? What does that mean? You hated Blair in high school."

"I…I don't know. I guess I just saw her differently. No matter what happened, I always found myself connecting or relating to her. I know it sounds weird but…"

"So you weren't in love with her then, but what about now? Do you have feelings for Blair, Dan?"

He hesitated once again wishing that he weren't having this conversation with Serena of all people. He looked up at her. She was patiently waiting for his answer, hanging on every breath and movement he made.

"I think so…yes."

She closed her eyes, more tears streaming down her face. She took a deep breath.

"When did you know?"

"I think it was when Blair and I started to sneak around just to hang out. I realized it wasn't normal. She started to freak out when Dorota caught on and…"

"She freaked out?" Serena asked confused.

"Yeah, well, it was more like I stood her up and she came to the loft to yell at me and just started going off about me being her social suicide…"

Serena started to laugh. He looked at her confused, because he was pretty sure two seconds ago she was crying.

"That sounds like Blair." Serena started. "What did you say?"

"I told her it wouldn't continue being a big deal if we would stop making it one."

"You two being friends?"

Dan nodded.

"From there on, it just led up to our kiss."

Serena smiled and shook her head.

"I had no idea it was this involved, this deep."

"That what was?"

"You and Blair."

"Well honestly I'm just a loser. There is no way that she would ever have feelings for me. I just need to…"

"Dan. Honestly wake up. Blair was hiding you because she did like you, but was afraid to admit it."

"Yeah right, she hated me and thought I was a loser in high school."

"Yeah she would always bad talk you, but it was you she would always turn to for advice and encouragement."

"Ah I don't know. I see what you're saying but, she never really saw me in that way."

"Maybe not then, but she started to at W. She was highly intimidated by you, but don't' tell her I told you that."

Dan laughed.

"Well I guess I saw her in a new light after that too."

"And no matter what I want to believe, you two obviously connect in a way that I can't understand. "

He was shocked. Here is was having a normal conversation with Serena when he originally pictured a screaming match. Dan couldn't help but admire her for her mature nature.

"I'm sorry that you had to read it all in the book. I…"

"It's okay. Something tells me you never would have told me—or anyone for that matter if it hadn't."

"You're probably right." Dan laughed.

"Besides I think Blair deserves to know too."

Dan looked at her confused.

"You didn't tell her or talk to her about it?"

"No. I've been busy in California and she has been busy with Louie and the wedding planning, and really, I didn't want to talk to her about it. It was still kinda…"

"A shock?"

"Yes." Serena nodded. "A shock."

"So she hasn't read or know anything about the book? You're sure?"

"Not that I know of…" Serena looked at him confused but then understood. "You were waiting to hear from her?"

Dan hesitated not knowing how safe it was to discuss these kinds of things with Serena just yet.

"Well…I asked if she had read any good books lately and she said she hadn't and I just figured…"

"Well she hasn't talked to me about it, so I don't know. I'm sure it's only a matter of time."

Serena leaned forward and hit the release on the hold which started their decent once again.

"Serena?"

She turned and looked at him.

"What?"

He reached and hit the hold again, jarring them to a sudden stop. Serena looked at him confused.

"I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I really did love you."

She smiled at his words. Surprising him, she leaned up and gave his cheek a light kiss, then wrapped her arms around him.

"I know now you did, but thank you for saying it." She whispered in his ear. Pulling back she looked up at him. "We had our chance and we didn't work. If you and Blair are meant to be, then I have faith that you will find each other."

Dan hugged her a little tighter.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"Oh," Serena added pulling away from him again, "and just because I seem okay with this now, I still need time. I want to be okay with this but I need space."

"I can respect that." Dan nodded.

Reaching over she hit the release once again ending the conversation but Dan had feared up to this point. Now all he could think about was having this conversation with Blair. And that scared him even more.

* * *

><p>"How long will you be gone this time?" Blair asked from their bed. Morning had arrived faster than she had wanted and now he was packing again.<p>

"Not long. I promise. I told the men I could only be away for a day." He smiled.

"You better." She teased. "We're getting married in 25 days and I need you here."

Louie sighed putting his clothes into his suit case.

"I told you Blair. Whatever you want I want…"

"As long as you marry me you are happy." Blair finished for him.

"Exactly." He smiled.

She watched him pack a little longer, remembering what waking up with him use to be like. They had lost their rhythm—there passion. He seemed comfortable with it, but she wasn't. Suddenly she had an idea. Getting out from under the covers she crawling down to him at the end of the bed and before he could react pulled him into a deep kiss. He responded, his arms wrapping around her pulling her closer. Blair began to feel her doubt melt, but felt him pull away too soon.

"What was that for?" He smiled, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"What? I can't kiss my fiancé?" She teased. He laughed.

"I wish I could stay, but I can't my love." Louie sighed stepping out of her embrace.

She sighed, slouching back onto their bed pouting, watching in silence as the doorman came in and collected Louie's luggage. It all felt familiar and saddened her.

Louie kissed her gently.

"I will be back before you know it."

And with that he was gone.

And with his sudden departure came the sudden feeling of doubt.

The feeling of doubt in her heart that warned her. It would only be a matter of time before it would be broken…again.

* * *

><p>Life was starting to calm down a bit, in the sense of surprise and confusion over his book. With most of his friends and family in understanding, Dan agreed to start accepting more publicity and signings.<p>

It was all overwhelming at first. A dream come true of course, but still overwhelming.

You spend your life waiting for that moment to see people lining up to purchase your first published novel, but when it finally happens there are no words to really describe how it feels. The only way Dan could describe it—it felt like coming home…feeling complete.

His novel started to give him that bit of joy he needed in his life since Blair Waldolf had left with her prince.

* * *

><p>Her mother, Dorota, and Serena arrived in excitement for her shower. She was relieved for familiar faces, especially Serena's.<p>

Her best friend always had a way of improving her mood. They left Dorota and her mother to the party arrangements and took a walk on the grounds. Blair was excited to show Serena the entire property.

"And down here are the stables! Louie loves his horses." She beamed.

Serena laughed and followed her best friend inside to see Louie's prized possessions.

"So where is Louie? Will he visit with us tonight?" Serena asked.

"Well he had to go out of town for a day, but will be back tomorrow. He is busy. More responsibilities have landed on him."

Serena nodded understanding.

"How often is he gone?"

"Not much really…" Blair started but met her best friends knowing glare.

"Blair? I know you…you have had that fake smile on your face the moment we stepped into the house. What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on…"

"Blair…"

"No really. I just miss him when he is gone and…"

"And what? There is something you're not telling me."

"And why would you care Serena? You haven't returned any of my calls! God! I talk to Dan on the phone more than I talk to you!"

"B, I know! I'm sorry! I was a horrible friend but I got consumed in my job out there and…"

"Your job? What job?"

Serena laughed at Blair's confusment. They really hadn't gotten to talk in a while. She reached down and took Blair's hands in hers.

"Blair. Please don't be angry with me. I'm sorry that I was MIA but I'm here now aren't I?"

"I suppose." Blair sighed.

"B? What is it?"

"What's what?"

"The reason you just freaked out. You're stressed. What about? And don't try to tell me it's over nothing."

Blair sighed and sat down on the bench outside of the field house.

"It's a long story."

"We have time." Serena smiled sitting next to her. Blair gave her a weak smile.

"To be honest, I really don't know what is wrong…I mean I know what is bothering me and then I don't."

Serena laughed and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Okay well let's start with what you know is bothering you."

* * *

><p>They had met there before—when their families had disagreed on their love struck union, but this time felt different…it was different. Everything had changed.<p>

Louie looked up from the park bench he sat at and watched the people stoll by. He found a calm reality would come around him when he was surrounded by his public. Watching them live their lives, dream their dreams. It almost made life seem simple…almost.

"Louie?"

He heard her soft voice behind him but was suddenly afraid to turn. He had promised himself time and time again that he was done, but he would always find himself back in her graces. Taking a deep breath he stood and turned. She was wearing a black dress with a red sweater draped across her shoulders with her red pumps. Her long blonde hair was down today and curled to frame her beautiful face. He couldn't help but notice how her legs looked in her red pumps.

"Anna."

She smiled at her name coming off his lips.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come." She smiled.

"I almost didn't." He replied honestly.

"I would have understood." She said glancing hesitantly down at the ground.

Louie motioned for her to sit, and so she moved elegantly to the seat next to him on the park bench.

"I know what you want to discuss." Louie finally spoke. He felt her laugh.

"You have always known me well."

"Yes, well, I meant what I said after…I'm with…"

She held up her hand silencing him.

"I am well aware of your engagement." Anna replied coldly.

"Then I don't understand why you have called me here."

Anna looked up at Louie, slight shock on her face.

"Louie…this is where…"

"I'm well aware of that memory Anna, but it's in the past, as we are in the past."

His tone wasn't harsh but final.

"It didn't feel like we were in the past last week." She spoke quietly.

"It was a moment of weakness."

Anna held back her tears, and took a deep breath.

"You sit here and act like you are fine without me, but I know better! I know you wish every day that I would have said yes!"

"Of course I wish you would have said yes! I sometimes wonder what our lives would be like… but you said no Anna, and here we are. You made a decision."

"I made a mistake."

Louie laughed causing a glare from Anna.

"Now you must live with it." Louie said, "I will not break Blair's heart like you have broken mine."

"She doesn't love you Louie. She is in love with the idea of you! Of the life you bring! She is a child!"

"I will not have you speak of her that way!"

Anna looked away frustrated.

"Only I will love you the way you are meant to be loved, and somewhere deep inside your heart you know that truth. I cannot go back in time and correct my mistake, but I will try to right it in the present."

"Anna…"

"Our love is stronger, and it's the only thing that gives me hope now. Hope that you will someday be mine once again."

Louie watched as Anna stood and walked away from him. He did not try to stop her. He was afraid of what would happen if he did.

* * *

><p>"So she is going to be in your wedding?" Serena asked in disbelief.<p>

"At this point yes. Keep your enemies closer."

"Blair it's not supposed to be this way. If Louie loves you the way he is supposed to then you shouldn't feel threatened. So tell me, do you think he loves you?"

Blair was caught off guard by her best friend's blunt question.

"Of cour…course…I…I…I don't know! It just all feels so different! Everything was better between us when he was sweeping me off my feet in New York and now that were here and Anna arrived it just feels like…"

"Like what?"

"When she enters a room he notices. It doesn't matter what he is doing or what conversation he is having, he acknowledges her. It used to be me that he couldn't take his eyes off of…"

"Blair…"

"Then last night before he was about to leave I came out in my best lingerie and he didn't even notice? He kept reading his book! He gave me some excuse about wanting to wait to make our wedding night special!"

Blair could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. Serena took her hand.

"You think he is still in love with Anna." Serena confirmed out loud. Blair closed her eyes and let the tears stream down her face.

"I'm losing him S. Even if he doesn't leave me for her, can I honestly live the rest of my life with a man who doesn't truly love me?"

"No. And I wouldn't want that for you. You deserve better."

"The funny part is that I thought I was getting better."

Serena squeezed Blair's hand.

"Whatever you decide, I am right here with you."

Blair smiled at her best friend, but Serena watched her smile fade as Blair turned her head to look out over the fields on the property.

* * *

><p>Did I do okay? The reason I decided to join this site was to grow as a writer so please feel free to comment or give suggestions! Thank you for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blair sat in what had become her usual chair in the library of the mansion. It was positioned perfected by the windows with a view of the property. She always felt a calm come over her at the sight of the country side, but today that wasn't helping. Today she felt conflicted.

Her conversation with Serena had helped some but now just had her even more confused.

She loved Louie. She did. At least she thought she did.

He was a kind and generous man. And so what if he still had feelings for Anna. How could she be mad at him for that when she knew in her heart she would always have feelings for Chuck.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the back of her chair, feeling the soft rays of the sun warm her face.

She had two options. To fight for Louie or to let him go.

The thought of letting him go scared her too much, but not for the reason she hoped. If she was going to be honest with herself she had to admit that the main reason she was upset with that option was due to what everyone would think, not the thought of losing Louie.

That made her a little sick.

What if she was making all of her decisions based on the wrong reasons…

Then there was Dan and his book, and that confused her even more.

The last thing she wanted to do was talk to him about it, but she needed to know if Dan actually had feelings for her and for how long. She wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but deep down inside, she knew that his answers would affect her decisions, and that thought scared her more than anything else.

"B? There you are!"

Blair turned in her seat to find her best friend smiling at her.

"Hey S. You found me." She smiled.

"Yes and after a half an hour search! This place is huge!" Serena laughed sitting in the chair across from Blair. Blair laughed but turned back to her calming scenery outside her library windows.

Serena watched her for a little while, observing her.

"B?" She asked softly after a moment.

"Hmm?" Blair answered still looking

"What are you thinking about?"

Blair looked at her and smiled.

"About my future." Blair answered simply.

"Still not sure about what you want?" Serena asked.

"No. I mean I did tell Louie I would marry him and the wedding his a little less than a month away so…"

"Yes but it is still a month away." Serena smiled reassuringly. "Don't feel pressured B. If you don't love him…"

"No I do, I do love Louie but something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, I just don't feel…complete."

Serena laughed softly at this getting a confused look from Blair.

"I don't think you're going to feel complete Blair until things are more set in stone. I mean this entire engagement happened so fast and you really are getting to know Louie now. Of course you're going to feel out of it for a little. It's takes more than a summer get away to adapt to a new life."

"Maybe your right." Blair smiled turning her gaze back to her window. "Maybe all I need is time, and to stop worrying about everything. I mean things could be worse right?"

"Exactly. So you should stop your worrying and enjoy every moment B. You're living a fairytale. Not many girls get to do that."

"Thanks S. I always feel better with you around."

"Anytime." Serena smiled.

* * *

><p>"Haven't you gotten any of my texts?"<p>

Dan turned in his office chair to see his publicist enter his office.

"Yes please Sarah come in." Dan said sarcastically.

Sarah gave Dan a grin before sitting on his desk in front of him. Dan couldn't help but notice her attractiveness. The moment he had been introduced to her he had noticed her looks. Petite figure, long brown hair, blue eyes. In some ways she reminded him of Blair. Blunt and direct, but she also had that soft side to her.

"You're avoiding me." Sarah grinned setting her coat and purse on his desk.

"Was it that obvious?" he smiled. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Dan! We can't keep dancing around in this circle. You have to make a decision."

"And what decision would that be?"

"Don't act like we haven't spoken of it. I have to give Paramount an answer tomorrow morning."

"Ah. That answer." He sighed.

"You act like this is the most horrible thing that could happen to you when most writers would be begging to have a movie deal in their corner! Look at Twilight and Harry Potter—hell Nicholas Sparks is set for life! It more than triples your sells not to mention all the extra publicity to set up for your next book!"

"I know! I know! When you say it like that it all sounds good…but were talking about all the people in my life that I love…"

"Dan. You need to stop thinking like that. You are a writer no? This comes first." She said pointing to his laptop. "This is who you are. If these people are your family and friends they should understand that."

"Not as easy as that Sarah." He glared. "My book is based off of real life events and people…I don't know if I could…"

"We have already talked about this too…seriously Dan, it's like you're allergic to success…"

"I just would feel better if I talked to everyone first especially Blair…"

"Oh yes I forgot about her." Sarah said dryly. "The girl that is the main character in your book and she hasn't even heard about it? The one about to marry the prince?"

Dan rolled his eyes.

"This is what I get for getting drunk and spilling my guts to you. Don't act like you know her. She has a lot on her plate right now."

"Right? Like planning a royal wedding, hosting royal parties, and reading your book."

"Excuse me?" Dan glared turning toward Sarah. "Reading my book?"

"I didn't feel like I needed to tell you because I thought your "friend" would have talked to you by now, but I happen to know Vanessa sent her a copy when it was first released."

Sarah watched in amusement as Dan's mouth dropped open.

"How…?"

"I worked with Vanessa a bit before you came forward. I didn't know then exactly what she was doing but things kinda made sense as time went on and I learned more about you and Blair."

"And you're just now telling me this?" Dan asked frustrated.

"Sorry. Really Dan, I thought she was going to confront you or do whatever it is that Blair does. I hope me telling you now means something."

Dan sighed and ran his hand down his face.

"Yes, of course it does. I'm sorry; I just don't understand why she wouldn't have confronted me."

"Maybe she didn't get it. With her being the soon to be princess I'm sure they go through everything and it was lost along the way."

"There might be a way to find out." Dan sat up suddenly and reached for his phone.

* * *

><p>Serena closed Blair's bedroom door softly and turned to start her search.<p>

"Okay I'm in her room. What am I looking for?" She whispered into the receiver.

"Actually a book, my book." Dan replied.

"What makes you think she has your book? She hasn't mentioned it at all since I have been here." Serena answered slightly annoyed. "She has been busy Dan."

"I understand that but I have reason to believe that Vanessa might have sent her a copy." Dan sighed looking up at Sarah sitting on his desk.

"Fine." Serena huffed starting her search.

She started in the most obvious place, Blair's bookshelf. When she found nothing there she started opening drawers and boxes.

"Anything?" Dan asked impatiently.

"Nothing yet." Serena answered bluntly.

Then she saw Blair's closet door and opened it. It was slightly bigger than her one at home, but was nicely organized just like Blair's original closet. Serena wondered if Blair would hide things in the same place as she did in her old closet as well.

"Hold on Dan." Serena said before setting her phone down.

Quickly Serena went to the last pair of shoes on the left side of the closet and picked up one of Blair's blue vintage manolos. She turned the shoe and a key fell into her hand. Pleased with herself Serena turned and looked up to see Blair's old purple "shoe box" tucked in perfectly with her other shoe boxes on her top shelf. Moving fast, Serena grabbed Blair's desk chair and reached for her best friend's security box.

Moving to Blair's bed she unlocked the box. The first things she saw were things she had seen before and expected. Passport, money, Blair's current journal, pictures…but then she found it. The one thing Dan was hoping for and Serena had been dreading to find. It was worn, from what Serena could see. The binding was bent and worn, and pages bent down as if saving a place. Serena opened the book carefully to a well-known part in her mind to discover notes Blair had written in the margins. The notes made her ill, and she flipped through the rest until she found an envelope in the back of the book. She picked it up carefully and felt a tear fall down her cheek. It was addressed to Dan in Blair's handwriting.

Taking a deep breath Serena picked up her phone.

"Hey Dan?"

"Yes Serena, I'm still here."

"Yeah I didn't find anything."

"Oh…"

Serena could hear the disappointment in his voice and that made another tear fall.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Yeah…of course. Thank you for trying Serena."

Hanging up her phone, Serena quickly cleaned up her mess, making sure to put everything back in its place…all except Dan's letter.

* * *

><p>Dan hung up his phone unsure about what his next action should be. This entire last couple of months had been torcher with the constant question of Blair's reaction hanging in the air around him.<p>

He could jump on the next plane to Monaco and surprise her. No that would be too dramatic and Blair would make him feel like an idiot for doing it. He laughed to himself at the thought. No he would have to do it during their next phone conversation. He would at least see what her reaction would be. He hoped it would be a positive one. He couldn't bear the thought of hurting Blair, even if he didn't intend it.

"You're doing it again."

Dan looked up at Sarah as if coming out of a trance.

"Doing what?" Dan asked confused.

"Staring off into space; going into that other world of yours. What else?" Sarah answered smugly.

"I just have a lot on my mind."

Sarah laughed at this.

"Yeah and her name is Blair Waldorf."

She meant it as a joke, but Dan didn't find it funny.

"Was there anything else you needed Sarah?" Dan asked bluntly. The look Sarah gave him was a softened one. She knew she had hit a nerve. Reaching for her purse and jacket she avoided his eye contact.

"Just call me in the morning with your answer, or email me if you'd like." She answered softly turning towards the door.

Dan ran his hands through his hair feeling slightly guilty for his initial reaction.

"Sarah wait…"

She paused for a moment then turned towards him.

"Dan, you need to figure out where your head is at. You have so much ahead of you and this book could be a career maker for you."

"I know."

"You say that but I don't think you get it. Do whatever it is you have to do to clear that head of yours, please. Then call me. We can't move forward when you're stuck in your past. This book is your future, not Blair Waldorf."

Hearing the words come out of her mouth stung more than Dan had wanted them to. He looked down momentarily feeling the brunt of her comment.

"I know."

"You might Dan, but until you start putting into action what you're telling me you know, then were both stuck, only I'll have no problems moving on, and you…well you'll still be here, surrounded by the constant what if's."

With that she turned back around and left, leaving Dan dazed and frustrated.

He knew she was right, but it didn't make the pain go away.

* * *

><p>Serena wasn't sure what her next plan of action should be. Now with the weight of Dan's letter in her purse, she felt this guilt come over her. Yes, she had acted okay with it in front of Dan, but seeing Blair's notes in the book and then the letter—Serena was ashamed but it pushed her overboard.<p>

He was her Dan. He was supposed to be the love of her life, not Blair's! But here they were and here was this book professing Dan's undying love for her best friend and she was just supposed to sit on the side line and say that it was okay?

No.

Blair was getting her fairytale ending, and Serena was going to make sure that she and Dan were going to get theirs, even if Dan didn't realize it yet, she knew in her heart they were meant to be together.

If he needed proof all he had to do was look at their history. Dan was the one she always ran back to. The guy that made her feel safe when all of her world was crashing down around her, and she was the girl of his dreams. She could make him forget all of his worries…she used to be his muse before she took him for granted.

Yes.

She would admit it. She had taken him for granted. Here was this guy that was ready to give her everything not too long ago, and she had just walked away.

A part of her had been scared and unsure, but now she was nothing but sure of her feelings and of what she wanted.

Taking a deep breath Serena rang her bell in her bedroom. It wasn't long before a house maid answered her call.

"Ma'am?"

"Can you see that Prince Louie gets this? It is urgent and from his fiancé Blair. She was too busy to see it to him before he left."

"Yes ma'am."

Closing the door behind the maid Serena could feel the guilt swell inside of her. She hated what she was about to do, but knew in her heart that it was for the best. Sometimes you had to take life into your own hands.

* * *

><p>To be in the mansion was torcher. Plain and simple. Anna hated every moment of it, because every moment she had to watch Blair Waldorf play the role she was supposed to play. The life she was meant to live. Marry the man she was meant to marry.<p>

Anna felt the tears start to swell once again and took a deep breath to sustain herself. The last thing she needed was a maid servant to walk in on her and start rumors among the mansion staff. She had a reputation to keep.

A knock came from her door.

Glancing at her clock, she sighed heavily annoyed by the late hour of the sudden visit.

Grabbing her rob she climbed out of bed and over to her door, opening it to find a maid servant named Jane on her doorstep.

"Ma'am." Jane smiled nervously.

"Yes what is it?" Anna asked impatiently.

Jane quickly pulled an envelope from her pocket and placed it in Anna's hand.

"I thought you might find this helpful."

Anna turned the envelope over to see the name _Dan_ written. She looked up at Jane confused.

"What…?"

"Just read it my lady. You will understand."

Anna nodded dismissing Jane, who left quiet pleased with herself.

Closing her door Anna removed the letter and started to read. She didn't get far before she realized what exactly Jane had brought her.

With a plan of action quickly formulating in her mind, Anna carefully placed the letter back in the envelope and opened up her laptop. Immediately she typed "_Inside"_ in the search engine and hit enter.

* * *

><p>Yes I know, not as long which would make me even sad if I was a reader, but I promise good things ahead. I'm not sure how long this story will be. I hope you are continuing to enjoy the story. Please review and let me know how I'm doing and if you would like me to continue. I am loving seeing all of the Dan and Blair stories that are popping up on the site!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dan stared at his phone.

This was the second movie night Blair had missed and he was starting to panic.

Usually she sent an email or text, but once again nothing—not a word.

_She must have gotten the book. She must have read it._

But maybe Sarah was right—maybe Blair didn't get Vanessa's package. There was some hope, but then there was the chance that she had gotten the book sent to her from Vanessa, and that consumed him more.

He tried talking himself out of panicking, reasoning that she had just forgot because Louie had come home, or she was busy with wedding plans, or out with Serena…but all those reasons would have been easily explained with one message, a message that she usually sent.

He took another drink of his beer and shook his head mentally slapping himself for the 10th time that night. Who was he to think that Blair thought that highly of him? Just because he had come to enjoy their movie convo nights didn't mean she did.

All summer they had talked, laughed, debated. He had come to learn more about Blair. Not just her opinions on modern cinema culture but how to tell from her tone if she was having a good day or a bad day. He loved the short clever remarks he received from her when he was winning a debate. But most of all, he enjoyed making her laugh and hearing her smile through the phone. She had a way of making him feel clever and smart.

Now without a word from her, he was forced to fear the worse. She had found out, and she hated him.

He felt like crying.

When had he become so accustomed to her? Why couldn't he get through the day without thinking about her? A part of him wished to be free. He wanted to break out of this hold she had on him, but if he was being honest, she had always had a hold on him. Little by little, over time, she had slowly penetrated his heart. He never saw it coming, believing even his denial, but here he was by himself on a Friday night waiting desperately by his phone for her to call.

He could call her. Send her a message—a text, but wouldn't that just him up for a fall? She would shoot him down immediately and make him feel like a bigger ass than he already did. She had that affect from time to time.

No. If she wanted to talk to him, she knew where he was. If she had found his book (which he was pretty sure she had), she needed her distance, and he respected her enough to give her that.

Until then then, he would wait for an email, a text, or even a call.

* * *

><p>Blair looked down at her phone and hit the delete key once again. Anything she typed to send Humphrey either sounded too sweet or too cold. Maybe he would just figure she had something going on…maybe.<p>

She was usually good at this kind of thing. The lying and acting like everything was okay, but with Humphrey she found it harder. Even though she didn't want to admit it, he had come to know her well, better than she knew herself at times. He could see right through her, and she absolutely hated it.

The only other man who knew her that way had been Chuck, and that bitter love story had come to an abrupt end.

She was no quitter. In fact she prided herself on her dedication in life. Chuck knew this. Maybe that's why he let her go. Maybe he knew in his heart that she would forever be stuck in the merry go round of Chuck and Blair—the fighting and making up, the clever quarrels, and even the games. She did miss the games at times. But if she had to be honest with herself, which she hated doing in the first place, she would have to be fair and admit that Humphrey met her in all of those categories as well, but in a more healthy way.

Chuck had hurt her yes and in some ways so had Dan, but she couldn't help but notice how different Dan was. He resembled Nate in some ways, which she found appealing, but had an artistic flare to him that she found fit perfectly with her own personality, and occasionally would surprise her with his own games. A part of her would never forget her birthday. She was still a little mad about that one.

She laughed to herself. Who would have thought that Dan Humphrey would be the man on her mind when she had a prince who wanted to marry her? It was so insane that she had to laugh. How had this happened?

She sighed and admitted defeat sliding her phone inside her carry on purse. She just wouldn't text him. He wouldn't care anyway. He probably was busy with the stupid book.

Blair's heart fluttered at the thought of_ Inside_.

In all honestly it was that damn book that had made texting him so hard. Before when their relationship was just intelligent conversation and witty remarks she felt at ease with him, but after reading the book she was a nervous wreck and she hated him for it. Why did he have to go and complicate everything? What did he hope to accomplish?

Did he think she would drop everything and run into his arms? She couldn't help but feel it was the writer in him. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

She cared about him…she did, but her pride was stronger.

Besides even if she gave it a try with Humphrey, who was to say they would make it? Dan was the unknown but Louie…Louie was safe and wouldn't hurt her. She was tired of being hurt.

Suddenly a loud annoying laugh brought Blair out of her deep thoughts. Looking up she instantly spotted Anna by Sophie's side.

Blair was pretty sure that Anna was up to no good.

She watched the blonde haired beauty engaging in conversation with Louie's mother. She seemed way too happy.

Finally convincing herself that watching from the sidelines wouldn't help her much and the fact that right now she needed a distraction, Blair approached them.

"Ah Blair. Come darling, Anna was just telling us about her upcoming trip to New York City." Princess Sophia smiled.

Blair couldn't help but snap her head in Anna's direction.

"New York?" Blair asked politely.

"Yes!" Anna beamed. "I heard it's so lovely this time of year, with the trees changing and such. I needed to get away this weekend and thought it would be the perfect location."

Blair eyed Anna up and down, fighting to keep the glare off her face. Yes Anna was definitely up to something.

"I told her that she should discuss her plans with you." Sophie smiled at Blair. "With it being your city and all."

Blair snapped out of her daze and beamed a strong fake smile.

"Of course! Ask away! You really must see some of the exhibits they have this year. Beautiful artwork. Not as gorgeous as the original art of Monaco but close."

"I will look into it. Thank you Blair." Anna smiled politely.

As if an answer to her prayers Serena joined them, bringing an immediate calm to Blair. She had forgotten how much she missed having Serena by her side.

"This party is fantastic! Thank you Sophie for opening it up to the rest of the wedding party." Serena gushed.

Sophie looking happy with the sudden attention smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Blair couldn't help but be slightly annoyed at how well people took to Serena sometimes. She knew it was part of her girlish charm, but it was still annoying.

Before she could add to the conversation she noticed Anna gazing past them. Blair turned to find Louie smiling at her.

Forgetting the people around her she dashed across the room and into his arms.

With everyone applauding around them Louie kissed her, and for the first time in a long time Blair felt her fairytale coming back to life.

* * *

><p>Anna felt sick.<p>

Seeing Louie kiss Blair while everyone clapped and cheered was too much.

She could feel the tears threatening before she even got to the door.

Sitting in her room now she mentally kicked herself.

She was a strong woman. She had been raised better than this. To be the other woman was below her—but dammit she was not the other woman! She was supposed to be THE woman—the only woman in Louie's life.

From infancy to womanhood her mother had prepared and taught her in hopes of a royal union. It had gotten to the point where she had wanted nothing to do with any of it. To the point of where she didn't want Louie once she had finally won his heart. Then she crushed his heart, and with it crushed her family's love and respect for her. She was lucky now if her mother would even look at her.

She felt horrible and responsible for the disappointment her family had towards her, but what hurt more was Louie's hurt. Closing her eyes she let the tears fall as she remembered his face the night she looked into his eyes and told him no…

She had said no…

Blair had said yes…

What had she done? She was a stupid child! A stupid child who took for granted what she had.

Why did she have to rebel? She had to go and run in the other direction…

But she was scared, and honestly tired of all of her lifelong decisions being made for her.

But she failed to realize that Louie wasn't trying to follow a lifelong decision when he had asked her to marry him. He had asked her because he loved her. He asked because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Not because he was supposed to.

She closed her eyes once again but this time pictured the last time he had held her weeks ago…the last time he had made love to her.

In those moments no one existed but them.

All the disappointments, fears, and hurt melted away leaving them to find that familiar comfort in one another, but this time he had run from her. He had said it was a mistake, but she knew better.

Yes she had made a mistake, but now she was prepared to fight for what was hers, even if he didn't think of himself as such anymore. In time he would see. In time everyone would see.

Now all she had to do was get to New York and pay a certain guy a visit. From what she had heard so far, Dan Humphrey was an honest and gullible guy. He would fit into everything nicely. The best part of it being that if Blair truly meant what she had written to Dan, Louie would soon be hers for the taking.

Picking up her clutch, Anna did her best to clean up the damage her tears had done to her makeup, then taking a deep breath walked gracefully out of her room and back into her own personal hell.

* * *

><p>Blair couldn't help but feel like a weight had been lifted off her.<p>

Seeing Louie, kissing him, and hearing how distraught Anna had been at their public display of affection last night had her in high spirits this morning, not to mention that Anna had left for New York already giving Blair room to breath.

Yes she had been worried at first, but what really could Anna possibly do to her in her New York City?

Turning the corner to the dinning foyer Blair spotted Louie's mother, Princess Sophie reading in the sitting area.

Being in a good mood and all, Blair immediately moved towards her mother in law to be in hopes of spending a little more bonding time together, especially with Anna gone. She made it halfway across the room before she stopped in her tracks. In Sophie's hands was Dan's book _Inside_. She felt all the color drain from her face and her good mood ceased to exist.

"Where did you get that?" Blair gasped crossing the rest of the distance between them.

Sophie looked up at Blair confused.

"Anna passed it along. She said it was a fascinating read, and so far I agree with her." Sophie smiled looking at the book.

Blair could feel herself begin to shake.

"Is it?" She laughed nervously. "I haven't even heard of it."

"Oh well you should read it too. In fact you might have more in common with this book than you think."

Blair instantly stopped breathing and felt her head start to spin.

"I can expl…"

"Blair!" Serena interrupted walking into the dining room.

"Ah! Serena darling! How did you sleep?" Sophie beamed.

"Like a baby! The beds are so comfortable."

"I'm glad." Sophie smiled genuinely.

Taking another look at her best friend Serena instantly could see her obvious distress.

"Blair? Are you okay?" Serena asked softly placing her hand on Blair's back.

"Yes Blair dear, you do look a bit pale." Sophie observed.

"I'm fine." She smiled, slightly annoyed, but could see from the concerned glances they didn't believe her. "Really, I am. I'm just not feeling too good this morning."

Serena glanced down at Sophie and suddenly realized why Blair was acting strange. Sophie appeared to be only 5 chapters in so far, but Serena wasn't sure what all Princess Sophie knew.

"You do look a bit pale B." Serena said softly, tucking Blair's hair behind her ear. "We should get you back to bed."

Blair looked up at Serena confused. Serena just looked at the book than back to Blair, her eyes widening. Sophie was looking at them with her own confused look.

"Ah…I think your right Serena. I really am starting to feel light headed." Blair caught on.

"Yes. What a good idea Serena. We will see you girls in the afternoon." Sophie agreed dismissing them.

They weren't halfway down the hallway before Blair began to lose her temper.

"I need to find out where she went! Did she really go to New York? What the hell? To talk to Dan? I'm going to kill her! Who does she think she is?"

"B! Slow down! Forget Anna! I'm just surprised to find out that you know about Dan's book." Serena lied.

Blair spun around and glared at Serena.

"Of course I know about the book Serena!"

"Well you haven't said anything and I just assumed…"

"I didn't say anything because I didn't feel like having that conversation with you of all people!"

Serena shook her head playing dumb.

"What? Me? Why?"

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that. I know you have read the book and I'm sure you have talked to Dan about it too!"

Serena slouched, crossing her arms, a frown appearing on her face.

"Of course I confronted him about it! What else was I supposed to do B? I think finding out the love of your life had a longtime crush on your best friend in an internationally published novel is a good reason to demand answers!"

"Please Serena! Stop with the dramatics'! It's fictional! Dan was just trying…"

"You need to talk to him B." Serena cut her off shaking her head.

"Excuse me? Why would I do that?" Blair laughed lightly.

"Because not all of it is fiction."

The words hit Blair like a ton of bricks. Her expression shifted immediately from pissed to dear in headlights. She took a deep breath.

"Okay. Dan obviously had become obsessed with me this past spring and shifted a novel in my direction to get some attention." Blair tried to reason. "It's completely like Humphrey to…"

"Seriously Blair? You're going to go with the obsession thing? Dan may obsess, but not even he could have written a bestselling 400 page novel in 60 days. You and I both know after reading it that this is something he has been working on for a longtime."

Blair started to shake her head.

"Just what exactly are you saying?"

Serena sighed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I don't know B! I guess what I'm trying to say is that you should call him!"

"And why would I do that? What would I say? 'Oh thank you Humphrey for writing this humiliating novel about me and publishing it for the entire world to see!'?"

Serena rolled her eyes at Blair's sarcasm.

"He didn't publish the novel Blair."

Blair closed her eyes and shook her head in confusment.

"I'm sorry…what? Tell me you don't believe that he…"Blair started.

"Eric's the one who told me first and then my mom. I didn't believe it but then when I talked to Dan…"

"Let me guess?" Blair interrupted. "He accidently sent in the wrong story?"

"No. Vanessa published it."

Blair wasn't expecting that.

She stared at Serena for a moment realizing for the first time that she should have called Dan. She should have called him the moment she finished the book. The thought scared her. She had been an emotional mess, feeling things that she shouldn't be feeling toward Dan Humphrey.

That night, in the privacy of her bedroom, it wasn't until she was crying that she finally realized that a part of her did have feelings for him.

She had originally wanted to talk to him. She had even written him a letter, but fear caused procrastination, and procrastination created time for the unanswered questions to build fear and eventually the fear turned into anger. Such was the Waldorf woman way.

Standing there in front of Serena, learning that everything she had originally assumed was the wrong assumption made her feel guilty and horrible, and she hated those feelings!

"B? Say something." Serena finally spoke.

Blair looked up at her best friend.

"You're sure?" She asked.

"I called Vanessa after I talked to Dan." Serena nodded.

"What did she say?"

"That she thought it was time for Dan to stop being such a good little boy and start being the man he was meant to be." Serena laughed to herself.

Blair couldn't help but laugh too. It was her opinion as well that Dan was sometimes too much of a good boy. She could remember not too long ago wishing in moments of weakness, that he would do what he wanted instead of doing what he thought was right…

"So Dan is probably worried about me then." Blair sighed, finally understanding.

"Yes. He is worried. You're friendship means a lot to him."

Blair could hear the pain in Serena's voice as she forced the words out, and for a moment she was proud of her best friend for finally being able to admit to her and Dan's friendship.

"We still have an issue with Anna." Blair changed the subject. "Dan may not have meant to put my future at risk with his book but she certainly did." Blair glared.

"You really think she went to New York?" Serena asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her. She is starting to become a real problem."

"What I don't understand is what she hopes to accomplish going to New York. What is there that could possibly hurt your relationship with Louie?"

"Maybe she believes that Dan has real feelings for me because of the book?" Blair shrugged. Serena kept her mouth shut.

"Okay so she goes to Dan in the hopes of having him come back and cause a scene with you in front of the Prince?" Serena guessed.

"It seems too predictable. And if she really wanted to steal away to New York to sabotage me then why is she dropping all these hints? Announcing to everyone she is going to New York and then giving Sophie _Inside_ to read…there is something I'm not seeing. And I still don't know how she came across the book or even heard of it. As of now, it's not even that popular in Monaco. Thank God."

"I have no idea B, but if she is going to see Dan, you have to talk to him first."

Blair sighed at the truth of Serena's words. She couldn't chance Anna talking to Dan before she did. She was going to have to face the music and talk to him, something that made her stomach flutter and heart speed.

"Fine. Go pack your bag. We leave in an hour." Blair frowned turning to go toward her room.

"What? We're going to New York? Why can't you just call him?"

Blair stopped and turned around looking at Serena like she had two heads.

"What and chance Anna finding another way to manipulate the situation? No, we go there and take care of two birds with one stone. It's time for Anna to find out what happens when she messes with me."

Serena sighed but complied, turning towards her guest room.

This was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

><p>I am really enjoying writing this story! Thank you to everyone who is reading and especially commenting. I don't think you know how much it means! It makes me want to write more : ) Please comment after and let me know how I did!<p>

Oh and PS- Anna is just getting started…just think of her as a royal Georgina/Jenny Humphrey with some class ; )


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So this is why you wanted to go to New York. It's about time you came up with something of use to us. I'm sick of Blair always being one step ahead." Beatrice scoffed looking Blair's letter over again.

"I told you it would take time." Anna frowned. Beatrice laughed at her.

"You are just lucky this came your way. I am tired of Blair walking around here like she owns all of us. This letter could change everything…if used the right way." Beatrice smiled to herself.

"That's why I came to you. I could use your help…well your connections."

"I'm listening." Beatrice replied her smile widening.

"If we tried to use this as blackmail you and I both know Blair would find a way around it."

"Yes. Unfortunately she is quite clever when it comes to the art of manipulation. What do you suggest?"

"We are working with a limited time frame so I say we go right for the heart. Well, where Blair's heart obviously belongs." Anna sighed pointing to the letter in Beatrice's hand.

"You mean go to the writer? Give him the letter?"

"Yes."

"While that sounds inspired Anna, may I suggest one more tiny little thing?

"Of course." Anna sighed.

"I say we send a copy of that letter and the book to Louie."

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?"<p>

Blair turned around to see Louie in her doorway, a confused expression across his face. Blair took a deep breath and slowly dropped the clothes she was packing on her bed.

"It will only be for a couple of days." She smiled weakly.

"But where?" Louie asked walking into her room. "I just got back and I thought we would be able to spend some time together before…"

"I know, and I feel horrible, but Serena…"

"Serena will understand." Louie interrupted moving closer to her. "Just tell her you missed me." He smiled pulling Blair into his arms.

"I will miss you but this is something I need to do with Serena."

"Blair…" He sighed sounding slightly annoyed.

"No." Blair interrupted this time backing out of his arms. "You want me to marry you and live here and be your princess but I need to go home and put some things to rest. I need to go."

Louie looked her over for a moment a frown creasing his forehead.

"Put some things to rest? Does it have to do with Chuck?" He asked quietly.

"No." She laughed surprising him. "No it doesn't."

Louie took a deep breath looking relieved.

"So you aren't going back to see him? He is not what you have to put to rest?" He asked.

"No. Chuck and I said our goodbyes." Blair said reassuringly.

"Good." Louie laughed lightly. "I was starting to worry you were getting cold feet."

"Louie." Blair smirked circling her arms around his neck. "It takes a lot to scare me off."

He smiled at this and kissed her gently.

"Then may I ask why you are hurrying off to New York after Anna just left for the city?"

Blair pulled back and looked at him shocked.

"If you must know Louie we are throwing Blair a bachelorette!" Serena spoke up from the doorway. Blair sighed in relief at her best friend's impeccable timing.

"Ah! Well that makes more sense." Louie smiled.

"Yes, see?" Blair smiled pulling away from him. "No go! I have to pack and you are distracting me."

"Okay okay!" Louie laughed. "But just know that I will be waiting impatiently for your return."

Blair leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss then watched him leave her bedroom.

"Thank you S."

"No problem. Are you all packed?" Serena asked.

"Almost. Can you go check to see if the limo is here yet?" Blair asked.

"Sure. I have my bags downstairs already. I'll be waiting outside."

Blair watched Serena disappear down the hallway then rushed over and locked her door. Taking a deep breath she made her way into her closet and went for a certain lock box and pulled out her first edition of Inside. Sighing to herself at the weight of it in her hands she hurried over and shoved it into her carry on. She definitely had some unfinished business to attend to.

* * *

><p>"Well if I didn't believe it then I believe it now." Blair sighed ending a call on her cell phone.<p>

"Believe what?" Serena asked.

"That Anna went New York. That was the captain of the private jet that left this morning with them on board."

"So what do we do when we land?" Serena asked.

"Dorota will track them as soon as they land. It all depends on what Anna does. If she goes to Dan first then that's where we have to go."

* * *

><p>Sarah was starting to get a little annoyed with Dan Humphrey. Another day had gone by and he was still cooped up in his loft wallowing in self-pity! He needed to get out and get over Blair Waldorf. It seemed like all he did was obsess over her reaction to his book. Sure, she understood where Dan was coming from. She had been in love before and had been heart broken, but people move on, they get over it, but he was starting to be a little ridiculous. Maybe it was the writer in him? Maybe he just didn't give up? Whatever it was, it was annoying.<p>

Arriving at his loft she didn't hesitate to enter as always and found him the most likely of spots—his desk typing away on his laptop.

"Well at least you're working."

He looked up at her and gave her that boyish grin she had come to appreciate.

"Not exactly." He laughed hitting print.

"Then what exactly are you printing out?" She asked looking over at his printer.

"I wrote Blair a letter." He sighed. Sarah couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"This is getting ridiculous. The last I talked to you, you said that she had to contact you!" She complained sinking into his couch.

"I changed my mind. Besides you asked me to get over this and that's what I'm doing, so let me do it in my own way."

She heard the anger and frustration in his tone and decided to back off.

"I'm sorry Dan. I guess I just am an impatient person." She sighed shrugging her shoulders. "I just want the best for you."

"Well in order for me to move on, I need to send her this…so could you just be…supportive?"

Sarah instantly felt bad. Of course she could. Standing up from the couch she walked over to Dan and threw her arms around him in a hug which he gladly returned.

"What are publicists for?" She grinned making them both laugh.

* * *

><p>With Serena fast asleep across from her, Blair quietly reached for her carryon bag. Very smoothly she removed the book. Dan's book. She sighed running her hand over the cover. How could a book do so much damage? Why was everything so complicated? Why couldn't she just get Dan Humphrey out of her mind? A part of her felt sad and pathetic while the other part of her just missed him.<p>

Chuck didn't even come into her thoughts as much as she thought he was her great love. Wasn't he? What did Dan Humphrey compare to the great Chuck Bass? But the answer was sitting right in front of her. Right in her lap. Yes, it was true that she had considered her and Chuck's love to be one of the great loves. The kind that was recorded in books, poems, and movies…but in Dan's book he had recorded the love that he had for her, and it blew her mind.

And then here she was engaged to a prince thinking all the while about a writer back in New York. Could life get any more complicated?

Flipping through the familiar pages she reached the end of the book and felt her heart stop beating. Her letter was gone.

She felt the panic rise as she finally realized exactly what Anna was doing.

* * *

><p>Serena knew something was wrong. She woke up to find Blair tense and on edge, yelling into her phone about uselessness and cut in wage.<p>

"Blair. Is everything okay?" Serena asked sitting up.

"No it's not. That was Dorota. Anna went straight to the loft, and she apparently had Beatrice wait in the car."

"Wait. Beatrice?" Serena gasped. "What is she doing with Anna?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it? She wants to make sure Anna is successful in sabotaging me." Blair practically growled. "I can't believe this."

"Remember though that were talking about Dan here Blair. He isn't going to believe some strange foreign woman especially Louie's ex."

"Right. You're right. I shouldn't worry." Blair smiled pleasantly siting back into her seat.

After the plane landed, Blair seemed distant and quiet. Finally in the limo driving into New York, Serena decided to break the silence.

"Hey B? Are you okay?"

Blair looked at her and sighed, giving her a tired smile.

"Fine. Just exhausted." She smiled faintly.

"You didn't sleep on the plane?"

"How can I sleep when my future is hanging on the line?"

Serena reached over and took Blair's hand in hers, smiling reassuringly.

"Hey, everything is going to turn out fine. You and Louie will look back on this one day and laugh."

Blair rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Don't you mean Anna and Louie will look back and laugh."

"B what's gotten into you?" Serena asked concerned. "Anna is no match for you, and Dan probably laughed her out of the loft."

"I doubt that." Blair scoffed.

"What are you saying? That Dan would help her?"

"No I'm just saying that Dan might be motivated incorrectly."

"What does that even mean?" Serena laughed.

"I wrote Dan a letter."

Serena's eyes went wide and she froze in shock.

"Letter?"

Blair looked at her best friend and repeated herself.

"I wrote Dan a letter…and I think Anna might have gotten her hands on it."

Serena swallowed and allowed herself to start breathing again as guilt flooded her body.

"Okay? When?" She played along.

"I'm not sure but, I wrote the letter right after I had finished the book…and I was well…emotional." Blair hesitated.

"I think we were all emotional after reading it." Serena smiled sweetly trying to downplay Blair's fear.

"Yes but, I… I was more so." Blair said looking down at her feet. Serena didn't like where this was going.

"Blair. What are you trying to tell me?" Serena asked nervously. Blair took and deep breathe and met Serena's eyes.

"After I read Dan's book I was angry. No, I was furious. And why wouldn't I be right?" Blair asked Serena, "I mean, here I was engaged to a wonderful man, who is a prince, and Dan Humphrey of Brooklyn New York decides to write a love story about me, which could destroy my image, ruin my trust with Louie, and cost me my dreams of becoming a princess…but I wasn't furious about that after I read his book Serena." Blair sighed looking at her best friend.

"Why?" Serena couldn't help but ask. Blair shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears in her eyes.

"I didn't even know then and I still really don't now…" Blair whispered a tear escaping down her cheek.

"Blair?" Serena asked unsure wiping the tear off her best friend's cheek.

"I was upset because Dan couldn't tell me. Wouldn't tell me..." Blair admitted quietly, "…that he had feelings for me."

Serena felt like she had been punched in the gut.

"Blair…" she started surprised to find her own voice failing as her own tear fell.

"He could write things for the whole world to see, but he couldn't just be a man and tell me? If he really felt that way…"

"Do you have feelings for him?" Serena interrupted sharply, surprised by her own tone. Blair looked at her carefully before answering unsure.

"I don't know what I feel for Humphrey S." She answered weakly. "But I can tell you that I read his book almost every night…"Serena's mind drifted back to the noted in Blair's handwriting in the margins of Dan's book."…that I constantly checked my phone this past month hoping he would call or text …I mean he sent me a book about our love story and then doesn't even write or call? Who does that?"

"Blair…"

"…I even started questioning my engagement…no I AM questioning my engagement…I…"

"Blair maybe this isn't a good idea to go straight to the loft. You're upset. We should just go back to the pent house and…"

"No…" Blair cut her off, "We came here to put an end to Anna's schemes, so that is what we do. I'll…I'll just stay focused."

"Are you sure you can do that?" Serena asked quietly.

"What do you mean? Of course!" Blair scoffed, "I am a professional Serena."

"I know you are B." Serena smiled gently, "But if I didn't know any better…"

"What?" Blair asked turning towards her best friend.

"I think you have feelings for Dan and seeing him will make it worse especially if he read your letter." Serena sighed. The words hurt even more than she thought coming out, and the look of panic on Blair's face didn't help.

Blair was quiet for a moment unsure of what to say. Serena was the last person she wanted to have this conversation with but then the only person—she was her best friend, and right now she needed her best friend.

"I honestly had no idea S. You have to believe me." Blair admitted. Serena laughed to herself.

"I know you didn't. You hated him back in high school. I guess I just never saw it as a possibility."

"Believe me, I didn't either." Blair sighed, he head hitting the back of the seat. "But when I was in Monaco this summer I found myself missing him…it was odd, and then I got that book and…"

"You owe it to yourself to know for sure. You don't want to have any regrets." Serena sighed. The guilt just continued to build inside of her. If Blair honestly had feelings for Dan then taking Blair's letter would have more severe consequences.

"Do you still love him?" Blair asked pulling Serena out of her thoughts

"Yes…" Serena answered truthfully, "…I think a part of me will always care about him, but he doesn't love me like that anymore…"

"S, I'm sure he still cares about you."

"Yes but he doesn't love me…" Serena sighed. "…I think he might love you."

"Serena…"

"Blair please…don't." Serena smiled weakly. "I'll deal, but you have to figure out what you're doing."

"You mean what path I am going to choose?"

"And you don't have much time."

Blair nodded at Serena's words.

"I don't know what to do." Blair whispered.

"Blair?" Serena asked quietly. "If I tell you something, will you promise to not kill me?"

Blair immediately turned and gave Serena a queer look.

"Why?"

"Blair you have to promise." Serena frowned.

"Fine, I promise, now…what?"

Serena forced Blair to sit up and turned to face her.

"Okay well…that letter you wrote to Dan…"

"Yes?"

Serena took a deep breath and steadied herself. Her guilt had tortured her long enough and now was a better time as any.

"I was the one who found it first."

Serena watched as the realization spread across Blair's face.

"What do you mean you 'found it first'? What were you doing?"

"Well Dan called me and asked me if you had read it and we hadn't talked about it yet and I wanted to do that for him since I've been confused about my feelings for him and it just…"

"I can't believe this!"

"I didn't tell him about it though B! I swear!"

"What did you do with it then Serena? Where is it!"

"I gave it to a maid to give to Louie…"

All the color drained from Blair's face and Serena knew she was in trouble.

"STOP THE CAR!" Blair screamed at the driver. Serena and her both flew forward as the car came to a screeching halt. Blair flung open the door.

"Blair! Wait!" Serena cried.

"NO! I can't believe you! You are supposed to be my best friend!" Blair cried. "How could you do that to me?"

Serena flew out of the car after her.

"Because I was desperate! I knew Dan had feelings for you and then I find that letter of yours that is all about why he didn't tell you sooner and I freaked okay? I'm still trying to figure out my feelings for Dan and I didn't know if my world was ready for a Dan and Blair relationship!"

"You wanted Louie to have the letter, to keep me away from Dan? That's probably how Anna got the letter! She probably got it from the maid!"

"I know! I know I messed up but I wasn't in my right mind!" Serena cried.

Blair stopped suddenly.

"Are you in love with him again?"

"I think…yes." Serena admitted.

"You really stepped over the line S." Blair turned to face her. "What if Louie has seen my letter to Dan?"

"Oh please! You and I both know the only thing Louie would do if he read it, is move up the wedding date and do to incredible lengths to keep Dan out of your life."

"But that's what you wanted isn't it? To keep me away from Dan?" Blair asked frustrated.

"At first yes… I justified what I was doing at the time by thinking I was helping you secure your fairytale, but I have realized that I just might be pushing you into living a lie."

"Louie isn't a lie…he is just what I grew up dreaming about. The perfect man." Blair sighed to herself.

"Yes but, do you still want the perfect man?"

Blair looked at Serena unsure of how to answer.

"I don't know…I…"

"Look. I came clean because I want you to be happy. And if being happy means being with Dan then…"

"Don't even say it…I can' t even wrap my mind around it right now…"

"And maybe that's the problem." Serena reasoned walking closer. "You need to face it…you need to face Dan. Talk to him."

"I thought I could but now that I'm here…" Blair started shaking her head, crossing her arms.

"I'm so sorry that I took your letter and possibility let it fall into Anna's hands, but please let me help you this way. I may still care about Dan but I've had my chance with him more than once…and he doesn't love me anymore…I think he loves you…"

"You need to stop saying that." Blair sighed dramatically.

"You need to start getting use to reality. You have been living in another country and what might as well be another universe.

Blair laughed a little making Serena smile.

"I don't know. If you're still in love with him…I can't…" Blair started.

"Hey." Serena smiled placing her hands on Blair's arms. "Don't worry about me. I would probably get back together with Dan to break up with him again a month later."

"Serena…" Blair started suddenly taken with emotion.

"No. You are at a cross road Blair, and I as your best friend need to help you decide which path to take."

Blair hugged Serena tightly.

"What would I do without you?" Blair whispered.

"Come on." Serena smiled pulling Blair over to the limo.

"You need to get going."

Blair slid into the car as Serena informed the Limo driver to continue to there original destination.

"I think I'm nervous." Blair said surprised. "Who would have ever though Dan Humphrey would make me nervous?"

"You will be fine." Serena laughed. "You survived Chuck. You can survive Dan Humphrey."

* * *

><p>I know what you're thinking! Where have I been? Well let's just say that life got crazy and I had the worst case of what I think they call writers block, but I'm feeling better about this now.<p>

Thank you everyone for your comments, follows, favorites! I feel blessed to be a part of this online community!

Let me know what you think of Serena coming clean. I know she has it in her to be selfish but I feel here that she should be a good best friend and support Blair, but we will see her reaction when things progress further with Dan and Blair ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl or it's characters.

**Chapter Five**

"So Anna." Sarah smiled. "You write for the Monaco Tribune? Very impressive."

"What's impressive is this novel." Anna said holding up Dan's book. "I couldn't put it down."

"Well, I have to admit I love hearing that, maybe more than Dan." Sarah laughed.

"Speaking of Dan, where is he?"

"Hey..." Dan said walking into the room. Sarah turned to see a confused look on Dan's face as he took their guest in.

"Dan!" Sarah stood. "This is Anna. She is a columnist for…"

"She isn't a columnist."

Sarah gave Dan a strange look, then a glare.

"Dan. She IS a columnist and she writes for a very important…"

"I know of Anna and she is not a columnist." Dan answered calmly frustrating Sarah more. He wasn't an idiot. He had recognized Anna immediately from his internet searches. Now that didn't mean he wasn't surprised to see her sitting in his living room posing as a journalist.

"So you have heard about me?" Anna asked standing from her spot on the couch.

"A little, but I've also looked you up. You have quite the history with Louie." Dan glared.

"Dan…" Sarah stared in a warning tone.

"Yes I do. In fact, he is the reason I am here." Anna answered confidently making Sarah do a double take.

"Wait…what's going on here?" Sarah asked confused.

"Anna is Louie's ex." Dan answered glaring at Anna.

"You mean Blair's Louie?" Sarah connected.

"Yes, so her being here probably isn't for interview reasons Sarah." Dan frowned.

"No, but I have information that you might find…intriguing." Anna said to Dan ignoring Sarah.

"I have no interest in your information." Dan replied turning back towards his office, "Sarah will show you out."

"Blair wrote you a letter!" Anna yelled before Dan could shut his doors.

Dan froze letting Anna's words wash over him. A part of him knew he should just close the doors and be done with it, but the other part of him—the larger part—was screaming for him to hear Anna out. The part that had been waiting desperately to hear from her for the past month.

"Dan maybe you should listen to her." Sarah spoke up. With a heavy sigh Dan walked back into the living room.

"So? Where is this letter?" Dan asked. He hated the sly smile Anna gave him before she turned around and reached down into her purse pulling out an envelope. As soon as she handed it to him he recognized Blair's writing. His name was on the front.

Anna watched for a little while Dan just stared at the letter, frozen with what was in his hands.

"I know that me just showing up here is suspicious, but I want you to know that even though my intentions are aimed towards Louie, I have realized that you and Blair have a…connection."

Dan tore his eyes away from the letter to glare at Anna.

"While I strangely admire your honesty about Louie, please don't lie to me to make me feel better about Blair." Dan sighed.

"I am in no way trying to make you feel better about Blair, Dan. I am more interested in the truth coming out, because in the long run everyone will be in the better."

"Everyone will be in the better?" Dan laughed. "I am not interested in your version of the truth."

"Dan." Anna laughed, "You are so caught up in Blair that you cannot see what is right in front of you. You can't see that maybe my part of the truth may be a benefit for you."

"Okay." Dan sighed frustrated. "I understand that you made a mistake and lost Louie. I get that. I get that you want him back, but if you really love him, you will let him go and let him be happy. He is happy with Blair."

"You know nothing about me and Louie!" Anna yelled.

"Blair and I are friends Anna, we talk. Just let go and move on with your life already."

"Is that what you have done Mr. Humphrey?" Anna asked calming herself. "Let Blair go?"

"Yes. I have. I have realized that sometimes when you love someone you have to let them go. You want to see them happy, even if it's not with you."

"See, I don't believe that." Anna challenged. "You might have researched me, but I have researched you Dan Humphrey. You have spent your life so far taking second best and where has it gotten you?"

"Excuse me? Second best? You don't…"

"You were accepted into Yale but then attended New York University. You wrote a Best Seller but didn't even publish it yourself. You have been in love with Blair for some time now…" Anna sighed picking up Dan's novel "…but haven't been able to tell her. 'Letting her go' so that she will be happy is just an excuse Mr. Humphrey, and deep down inside, you know it."

"It was nice meeting you Anna. You're as charming as Blair said." Dan said before turning back towards his office.

"Louie has been seeing me." Anna spoke up making Dan stop in his tracks. "The last time we…well the last time I saw him, he told me it was a mistake and that he was going to marry Blair."

"Louie couldn't have been seeing you Anna. He was with Blair all summer." Dan said without turning around.

"True, but she didn't go with him on his business trips did she?" Anna countered.

Dan had to agree with her on that. He had remembered multiple time Blair complained to him about not being able to accompany Louie on his many business trips. They were always short but long enough to drive Blair mad, due to being trapped in a Manson with Louie's crazy mother and sister.

"Why are you telling me this?" Dan asked finally turning around.

"Because, I want my Louie! Even though he doesn't see it now, he and I belong together."

"You know how messed up that sounds right?" Dan asked.

"Letting Blair go is easy for you Dan, wasn't it? You are used to giving up."

"You have no idea what it's been like for me! What I have been through!"

"I don't? I have had to watch Louie sweep Blair off her feet while I remain painfully silent watching her live what should have been MY life! At least you can hide here a country away!"

"I don't know what went wrong with you and Louie, only what I read in the tabloids, but I do know that you had a chance."

"Yes and I made a mistake! Don't we all make mistakes? But I choose to admit that! And I choose to fight. Even if I don't succeed—Even if I don't get Louie, Ill know in my heart that I tried. I'll know in my heart that I gave it my all, and in the end that will help me finally move on, but what will you have? What have you fought for?"

Her words stung, but Dan remained unmoved, letting her words wash over him.

"I hope you enjoy your time in New York Anna."

And with that Dan turned once again and left for his office. Anna looked at a stunned Sarah still frozen solid across from her.

"It was nice to meet you Sarah. I will make sure a nice review is written for Dan's novel in return for your assistance in arranging a meeting."

Sarah watched as Anna picked up her coat and purse, leaving her to clean up the mess that had just erupted.

* * *

><p>Blair stood in front of Dan's building frozen. She found herself reviewing the past year of her life, wondering how she ended up here—wondering how in the world she started having feelings for Dan Humphrey. It all felt unreal. His book, her engagement—she should be in Monaco with Louie planning her wedding, but now she was in Brooklyn, New York trying to put her heart at rest.<p>

Taking a deep breath she walked up the front stairs and calmly opened up the front door only to witness a young lady collide with an older woman with grocery bags. Groceries spilled out onto the floor as the two women attempted to regained their balance.

"Oh Ella I am so sorry! I was in a rush and…" The young lady started bending down to collect the milk carton and cereal box that had landed at her feet.

"Don't even worry Sarah dear. I am just fine." Ella smiled reassuringly bending down next to her.

"It's just work has me running around, and my author is freaking out a bit today." Sarah sighed.

"Mr. Humphrey?"

"Yes well let's just say he received some news today."

Blair felt her heart in her throat. This was going to be much harder than she thought.

"Well I'm sure his dilemma won't last long." Ella soothed putting the last item in her tote.

"Let's hope." Sarah laughed standing up, he eyes finally landing on Blair.

Blair watched as the color drained from Sarah's face. They both remained silent until Ella was up the stairs.

"You must be Dan's publicist." Blair started reaching her hand out. Sarah paused looked her up and down before taking her hand in a civil shake.

"Yes, and you must be Blair."

Blair couldn't help but notice the cold manner in which her name came off Sarah's lips.

"Yes…well it was nice to meet you." Blair said dismissively escaping towards the stairs.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Blair stopped in her tracks, and slowly turned around to see Sarah glaring at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know what your real story is with Dan. I have only read the book, and Dan is pretty closed mouth, but I do know that he cares a lot about you. Enough to constantly think about you, to the point where it is starting to affect his career."

Blair watched silent as Sarah stepped closer towards her.

"Now I know I have only known Dan for a short amount of time, but I know he is an honest, decent man, who deserves to live his life as freely as you obviously are living yours."

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about." Blair lied turning up her nose. She was panicking and it seemed that Sarah could see right through her.

"See…I think you do Blair." Sarah smiled pleasantly. "It was nice to finally meet the inspiration behind Dan's best seller."

And with that she turned and walked out the front door, leaving Blair alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Dan sipped at his coffee, staring at his computer screen. His unexpected visit from Louie's ex had been a surprised and left him even more confused about Blair.<p>

If Anna was telling the truth, then that meant that Louie had cheated on Blair.

Dan's reasoning of letting Blair be happy with her Prince now seemed to be what Anna thought, an excuse. How would she ever be happy with a man who had feelings for another woman? And more importantly, what did he do with this information? He and Blair had awkwardly kept out of touch for the past couple of weeks. He knew deep down inside she knew about the novel, but was afraid of what her silence meant.

Then he heard a knock at his door, making his heart stop.

"Dan?" Blair's voice came through the loft door.

Dan sat frozen, trying to convince himself that he had just imagined it when he heard her voice again.

"I know you're in there Humphrey! Open up!"

Dan slowly rose from his desk chair and cautiously made his way across the room, still unsure if he was hearing right. Reaching the door he opened it slowly. His breath caught when he finally laid eyes on her. She was standing there, waiting silently in her latest fashion designer dress. His eyes met hers and for a moment they just stood there in silence, unsure what to do next.

"Well…are you going to just stand there Humphrey or…"

"Oh yeah! Umm…come in." Dan quickly responded awkwardly.

Blair walked into the loft briskly, nose held high in the air.

"Do you want to explain to me why you wrote a book about me Humphrey?" Blair scolded whipping around to face him.

"I didn't write it about you Blair." Dan sighed.

"NO. You just wrote it about us!"

"If you sit down I'll explain everything." Dan pleaded gesturing towards his couch.

"Okay. But I want answers." Blair glared sitting down. Out of all of the ways she could have reacted she least expected anger, but honestly she was angry. Angry that Dan had published a book about her. Angry that he wasn't honest about his feelings for her. Angry that Louie wasn't enough…

Dan sat down across from her.

"What do you want to know first?"

"Why don't you start by explaining how the book got published in the first place?" She demanded.

"Vanessa." Dan said thinking it would be enough.

"Yes, Serena told me that she took it to the editor, but you have to be making a profit from it now." She argued.

Dan laughed lightly and ran a hand down his face.

"Wow Blair. Yes. Yes I am making a profit now from the book. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I did it all for the money? That I didn't care what anyone thought and that I was only thinking of myself?"

"Well now that you bring it up yes! Did you even think about the effect it would have on my life?"

She didn't know where this was coming from but she couldn't help it.

"Yes Blair! In fact I almost shut the entire thing down!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"I don't know Blair? Maybe a part of me thought you didn't care if it was published or not! Maybe a part of me thought that for one I could have something in my life that was successful!"

Seeing Dan lose his temper cooled her own, and she wisely decided to keep quiet. An awkward silence surrounded them.

"I'm sorry Blair." Dan finally broke the silence. "I didn't mean to yell. You're right. I shouldn't have tried harder to stop the book from being published."

"No." Blair finally spoke. "No you are right. This book was a career starter for you."

"Not if I lose you over it Blair."

She couldn't help but to be caught by surprise at his words.

"You can't be worried about what people think Humphrey, especially if you're going to be a writer."

"That's what Sarah keeps saying, but…"Dan hesitated looking at Blair. She looked gorgeous. Her skin was still a fair color even though she had spent the summer in Monico, and he couldn't help but notice the dress she was wearing complimented her long slender legs.

"But what?" Blair spoke up.

"But…" Dan started awkwardly bring his gaze back to her face, "…It's easier said then done, especially when I chose to write about all of you."

"Ill admit that I wasn't exactly thrilled when I found out. I might add Humphrey that just sending your book to us instead of calling is really distasteful."

Dan gave her a weird look.

"Sending you?"

"Yes, before it was officially released I received a first addition copy."

Dan eyes widened and took off towards his office.

"Where are you going?" Blair yelled.

"I'm looking for my first copy!" Dan yelled back.

Mumbling to herself Blair got off the couch and followed Dan into his office. It was nicer than she remembered with a nice futon couch, book shelves, and a newer desk and chair.

"Ah!" Dan said from his book shelf. He turned around and showed it to her. "Did it look like this?"

Blair took the book out of his hands and recognized it instantly.

"Yes."

She ran her hand over the cover and opened it to a random page to see that Dan had written notes in his margins as well. Dan quickly grabbed the book out of her hands startled.

"Private author notes." Dan apologized awkwardly. Blair glared but let it be.

"Why was showing me your book relevant to our previous conversation Humphrey?"

"Because I didn't send you this book. Vanessa did."

"Why would Vanessa send me your first addition?"

"Because Vanessa had this idea that…I was…that I…"

"Spit it out Humphrey!"

"Vanessa found the book in my apartment and she decided to publish it because she knew I never would."

"We have already covered that." Blair sighed annoyed. "Why did Vanessa send me your book?"

"Because after she read it, she knew…she thought that I had feelings for you."

Blair felt her chest tighten and her heart beat faster, but on the outside she fought to keep a cool exterior. She gave him a nonchalant look.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" Dan answered dumbly.

"Was she right?"

Dan started laughing and walked away from Blair confusing her.

"Wow Blair." Dan sighed turning back to face her.

"It's not a ridiculous question Humphrey! In fact everyone I have spoken to who has read this book, your book, seems to think that you have this crush on me."

"Do they now?" Dan smirked walking back over to her.

"Yes! And do you know how frustrating that is? To have to hear from Chuck, Serena, and even my parents! I have no idea what you're feeling or if you are being honest with me! If you ever were!"

"That's why you stopped calling and writing." Dan said more to himself than to Blair.

"Yes. I didn't know what was going on with you!"

"So you cut off communication in the hopes that I would reach out and tell you about the book."

"But you didn't." Blair said. Dan could hear the hurt in her voice. It broke his heart.

"I'm sorry Blair…I was ashamed…I didn't know how to start explaining…"

"Ashamed? Ashamed of what? If we were friends Humphrey you should have been able to call me and just tell me what was going on!"

"I wanted to! So much! I wanted to tell you all about it, but I didn't know how to start to tell you about the book without telling you how much I cared about you!"

That shut Blair up quickly. She took a deep breath, but Dan had already seen past her cool exterior.

"Oh...right…your crush right?" She scoffed at him trying to regain her composure. Dan moved a little closer to her.

"You tell me how I was supposed to tell the future princess of Monaco I had feelings for her?"

Her eyes went wide and she froze. He was close enough now to be invading her personal space, but she strangely liked it. Dan continued.

"Why would I tell her that when she is about to get married—especially when I know for a fact that she will never see me that way?"

He had her in a rock and a hard place. Either she laughs in his face or she scolded him for thinking his feelings didn't matter and in that case he would know. He would know that she had feeling for him to. She looked up into her eyes and felt her heart melt instantly. His gaze was pleading and soft, but more than that it was his loving gaze that she had taken refuge in many times before. It was the gaze that had started to bring her comfort way before Louie had swept her off her feet.

She turned and ran.

"Blair!"

She could hear Dan yell after her, but she was terrified to stop. Terrified of what she would do, what she would say. She grabbed her purse and reached for the door, but Dan had already beaten her to the punch and was now standing between her and her way out.

"Move Humphrey!" She glared.

"No." He said calmly.

"I said move Humprhey!" She said with more command, but he wouldn't budge. He just looked at her with those eyes!

"Not until we finish this conversation." He answered.

"What do you want me to say? That it was okay that you didn't tell me about the book? That it was somehow my fault that you couldn't be honest with me?"

"No! God Blair no! I wanted you to see how difficult it was for me! I should have told you! I made a mistake, but how would you tell someone you are in love with them when they are about to marry someone else?"

She took a step back at his words 'in love', and he saw it.

"I shouldn't have even come here." She finally answered. Immediately she watched Dan's shoulders slump and his spirits fall. She watched his eyes turn from hopeful to disappointment. It broke her heart.

"Here." He said softly reaching into his back pocket. "I thought there was a chance you would come looking for this."

She watched him pull out an envelope—her envelope. Her fear returned.

"Anna was here." She confirmed out loud.

It was all she could say as she reached out to take it from him. Their hands brushed and they both startled at the contact.

"She was. Don't worry, I told her she was wasting her time."

"Did you read it?" She asked lightly.

"No."

She looked up at him shocked. It wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"Why not? It has your name on it?"

Dan looked taken back by her question, and she was even shocked she had said it.

"Anna gave it to me. Not you. Even if I'm dying to know what you wrote to me, I wasn't going to read it without your permission."

Blair felt her cool exterior fall around her at his words. Dan Humphrey had a way of doing that.

"It starts off with me scolding you for writing such a horrible novel." She started softly. Dan's frown disappeared as a smile appeared in its place.

"In my defense, Vanessa took it before it was finished." He countered taking a step towards her.

"I go on to write how ridiculously over the top you are with Serena and my characters. Nate being gay? Seriously Humphrey? And Chuck meeting an untimely demise? I thought you two were starting to get along?"

"It was all in an effort to make the book interesting—to give it flare." Dan defended.

"As if I am not interesting enough?" She scoffed with a grin.

"You did read all it all right?" Dan smiled smugly.

"The next page I go back to scolding you for the love scene between us." She continued making Dan's mouth drop slightly. She opened the envelope and unfolded the pages. "What were you thinking Humphrey?" Blair read. "Even though I have to admit that it is a highly entertaining and accurate portrayal of an epic love scene in any novel—what the hell were you thinking? I can only imagine what everyone will think! What possessed you to write this? When did you even start writing this? What aren't you telling me?" She finished looking up at him. He had a smile on his face, and a light in his eyes.

"To answer your questions, I wasn't really thinking when I wrote it. You inspired me Blair." He answered softly. She wasn't sure if that's what she wanted to hear but she liked it anyway. "And I am not sure what possessed me to write it. When I started having feelings for you I didn't understand them—in fact I did a lot of denying."

"Well, I'm amazed we have even become friends." She sighed shaking her head taking a small step towards him. Dan smiled.

"I started writing the novel years ago, but never could find the direction I wanted it to go in until you came along—until our friendship. And it wasn't until after I kissed you that I was able to see just how much I cared about you."

"You told me that kiss didn't mean anything?" She scolded growing angry.

"You practically ran away from me and then didn't return any of my calls! I wasn't going to say I felt something and ruin what was left of our friendship. It was better to be in your life then to not have any part of it."

This calmed her anger but made her feel bad.

"To be honest, I was confused. Then Louie came into town and I thought I had gotten my answer, but I think was just running away."

"Running away?" Dan asked stepping closer to her.

"I did feel something when we kissed."

She watched Dan light up.

"What?"

"It scared me. It…I never thought…I just started to think about what everyone would think and…I just couldn't accept it so I denied it and fought it but here we are and…!"

Before Blair could finish her sentence, Dan had closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. Shock being her initial reaction she froze but with the combination of Dan's arms wrapping around her waist pulling her against him and his lips moving gently against hers, she melted. Before she knew it, her hands were running up his arms and grasping his neck in an aggressive manor as she opened her mouth and allowed him to deepen the kiss, moaning as he happily obliged her request.

Her moan seemed to motivate Dan, and before Blair could comprehend, he had spun her around and pinned her against the wall next to the loft doors. Her desires took full rein of her actions and she allowed Dan to lift her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He grinded against her making them gasped at the sudden pleasure the contact had brought.

Dan took Blair by surprise as he took control slowing down their fiery make out into slow hot wet kisses, while he continued to slowly grind into her. She couldn't help but whimper as she felt a burning need grow within her. She didn't realize until now just how powerful her feelings were for Dan. How much she needed him. How much she had desired and wanted him. This was going to change everything. The sudden realization made her pull back.

"Dan…" She whispered against his lips. They were both out of breath and hot with excitement but she couldn't let it go any farther.

"I know…" He whispered back. He gave her one final agonizing slow kiss before releasing his hold on her. Reluctantly she parted from his arms and let her feet touch the ground again. Dan took a step back from her, running his hand through his hair.

"That just confused me more." She sighed leaning against the wall they had just occupied.

"I know…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…"

"I could have stopped you Dan."

The use of his first name off her lips made him pause. He couldn't help but smile.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know…I…" she started helplessly, "I don't know."

"Hey…" Dan said soothingly wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "I want you to understand that I know how much more complicated this is for you. You're engaged." He said sadly exposing the big elephant in the room.

"I am…" Blair started. "Please don't hate me, but Dan I have to figure this out…I…"

Dan pulled away and looked down at her.

"I could never hate you and I have waited this long, I can give you time to figure things out Blair."

"What if I…" She started frightened, "…what if I marry Louie?"

Blair watched the hurt spread across Dan's face but he remained calm.

"I love you Blair. If you marrying Louie makes you happy, then I won't fight you. I want you to be happy even if it's not with me."

Dan's answer made her fall for him even more, and without thinking she leaned up and brushed her lips against his.

"Thank you...Dan." She smiled. "I should probably go."

Dan nodded his head reluctantly backing away from her. He watched as she reached for her purse again. They both jumped when Sarah came breezing in.

"Oh! Hi Blair! You're still here?" Sarah smiled.

"I was just leaving actually." Blair answered politely. She paused at the door. "Bye Humphrey."

"Bye." He smiled sadly.

* * *

><p>"How long were you outside the door?" Dan asked Sarah after Blair had left.<p>

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sarah grinned.

"I know that smug smile anywhere." Dan answered.

"Long enough," Sarah admitted rolling her eyes "Why didn't you tell her about Louie and Anna! You finally have her here in your apartment—in your arms…"

"I didn't want it to fuel her decision! I want her to be with me because she wants it, not because Louie cheated. And how do we know that Anna wasn't making it up to help her own agenda?"

"While I think it's sweet of you to want Blair to choose you without any persuasion, I think she deserve to know if it's true or not. If you're not going to tell her, you should have her find out by other means."

"You mean have someone else tell her?"

"Exactly."

"Look, if Louie has cheated on Blair, I'm sure she will find out."

"She probably will, but how will she react when she finds out that you knew all along and didn't tell her?"

Dan hated it, but Sarah was right.

The thought of Blair possibly being upset with him scared him. It could possibly be enough to lose her for good. He suddenly had an idea. Turning away from Sarah he ran back to his bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Sarah yelled.

"I have to get ready. I need to see Blair." Dan yelled back shutting his bathroom door.

Sarah smiled smugly once again.

* * *

><p>I know! Ah! This chapter gave me a run for my money! I think I deleted it and rewrote it like five times but here it is! Thank you for reading and for all the reviews and subscriptions! You guys are the best!<p>

PS- I moved it to M because this was a little hot and it will probably get hotter haha so safe then sorry right?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Blair walked out of the elevator and into the foyer of her penthouse to find Serena sitting in the living room waiting for her.

"How did it go?" Serena asked looking up from her magazine.

Blair stopped in front of the sofa.

"It was…productive."

Serena gave Blair a playful glare.

"Productive? Please don't tell me that you lost your 'focus' B." Serena sighed sitting down her magazine.

"I might have…" Blair frowned.

"Blair!" Serena scolded.

"I know! I know! I am stronger than that but he kissed me and I…"

"He kissed you…" Serena said more to herself than Blair. Blair turned and saw the slight look of despair on her best friends face and suddenly felt bad.

"I'm so sorry S, I shouldn't be telling you this…"

"No. Blair no. It's okay. I want to be here for you. I can put my feelings aside. You come first."

"I don't know S." Blair sighed sitting next to Serena. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Start from the beginning and tell me everything."

* * *

><p>Anna watched as Dan ran out of his loft apartment building and climbed into a cab. She couldn't have planned it better.<p>

"Follow that cab please." Anna asked her driver.

* * *

><p>Louie walked down the stairs of his jet to see his sister waiting for him with a car. She hugged him tightly.<p>

"Thank you Bea." Louie smiled sadly.

"I'm glad you came." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Wow. It was productive." Serena sighed, and a little flustered from Blair descriptions.<p>

"I don't know what to do. I feel torn. I know Louie loves me and that he can offer me a title and a country, but I feel so drawn to Dan."

"Okay, let's say that you decide to leave Louie to be with Dan. What if it doesn't work? What if you in the end find yourself without either of them?"

"True, but what happens if I marry Louie and end up being miserable forever wondering what if?"

"You are stuck B." Serena said sitting back into the couch.

"You mean I'm screwed!" Blair pouted sitting back into the couch too. Serena reached over and took Blair's hand giving it a squeeze.

"There has to be a way to figure this out." Serena said reassuringly.

"I need to talk to Dan." Blair said more to herself. "I need to ask him some questions."

"What questions?" Serena asked.

Just then the elevator gave out a loud 'ding' announcing a visitor.

"Who could that be?" Serena asked.

"It's probably Anna coming to finish me off." Blair sighed dramatically getting up off the couch and walking into the foyer. The elevator doors opened to reveal Dan.

"Dan!" Blair gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Blair I have to talk to you." Dan sighed.

"WE agreed!" Blair scolded but Dan ignored her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She melted immediately against him. He pulled back and brushed some hair from her forehead.

"I know but I didn't tell you something I should have before you left and I didn't want you to find out that I knew and didn't tell you and…"

"Slow down Humphrey!" Blair laughed. "Start from the beginning." By this time Serena had joined them in the lobby making Dan a little nervous.

"Serena." Dan nodded.

"Hey Dan." Serena said trying to smile. She couldn't help but notice how Dan was holding Blair.

"Can we talk in private?" Dan asked looking back at Blair. Blair turned and gave Serena an awkward smile. Serena sighed with a roll of her eyes and walked back into the living room to her magazine.

"Sure. Upstairs." She smiled taking Dan's hand and leading him up.

Once they were in her room she shut her door, then turned to face him.

"So? What did you need to…"

Before she could finish her sentence Dan's lips were on hers. The kiss was slow, deep, and passionate, leaving her head spinning as he pulled away slowly.

"Sorry." He whispered with a laugh. "I just had to kiss you."

"Humphrey…" Blair started scolding.

"What?" He laughed.

"You can't just come in here and kiss me." She smiled.

"I know. I know, but I just couldn't help myself. I have imagined that moment back at the loft millions of times, but having actually happen…knowing that I actually have a shot with you, it's rocking my world Blair."

"Dan…" Blair started attempting to be serious, but Dan could see her blushing.

"So I'll say I'm sorry because I should, but really I'm not."

Blair was laughing by now.

"Dan is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Actually not really, but I thought I should make my intentions clear." Dan smiled.

"Believe me… you have made them clear." Blair smiled back. "Can I be honest with you for a second?"

"Of course." Dan said sitting down on her bed.

"Okay well I've been thinking since I left the loft. Thinking a lot."

"Naturally." Dan smiled making Blair glare.

"Not but seriously Dan, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me."

"Okay."

Blair took a steady breath.

"How long ago did you start writing INSIDE?"

The question took Dan by surprise.

"Ah…I guess about five years ago." He answered.

"Five?" Blair asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Have you had feelings for me since then?"

Dan sat back on the bed.

"Up until recently I have been in denial about that." He laughed to himself. "But I guess the answer to that question is yes. I started seeing you differently."

"How?" Blair asked taking a seat next to him on the bed.

"Well, do you remember when your mom wanted to use Serena for her clothes line instead of you?"

"You had to bring that up?" Blair sighed rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Dan laughed.

"What does that have to do with us?" Blair asked.

"Do you remember after you and Serena fought, and I found you in the hallway?"

"I remember." Blair smiled to herself. "You gave me some good advice."

"You listened, and didn't insult me for five minutes straight." Dan teased. "Deep down inside, that's when I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That one day, if I was lucky enough, I might be sitting right here with you, getting to tell you this."

She looked at him for a moment; a look of wonder on her face, before she placed her hand on his face.

"That's a long time to wait Humphrey." She said brushing her thumb across his cheek. "Especially when the chances were slim." She teased with a smile.

"Honestly, Blair. In my mind, if we ever did get this chance, then I would know for sure that you were meant for me, and I can't help but tell you right now, that nothing has ever felt so right."

Blair felt tears start to sting her eyes as she pulled Dan in, brushing her lips against his. He responded happily pulling her closer, his arms wrapping around her. There was something different in the kiss. It was drenched in emotion and understanding…and longing.

Then they were doing it again. Making out like two wild teenagers, but she loved it. She loved how his hands were everywhere but still pulling her closer. She loved how he slowly backed her down on to her bed and pressed her into the mattress. She loved the sounds he made when she yanked on his hair and bit his bottom lip.

She shouldn't be doing this. She had this ring on her finger that meant she was committed to someone else, but with Dan none of it seemed to matter. She was starting to understand why she couldn't get him off her mind in Monaco. There was a part of her that had always belonged to him, and that realization fueled her passion for him.

Only they existed when he kissed her like this.

He rolled her over and positioned himself between her legs, gently pressing into her while his lips left hers and wandered down her neck sucking and kissing in all the right places. She couldn't help but gasp. Everything he did felt so good. She couldn't help but run her hands threw his hair encouragingly, letting a moan escape her lips.

It seemed to ignite something in Dan and before she knew it, Humphrey had lifted her shirt over her head, continuing his trail of hot kisses down her chest. She arched her back and grasped at the clasp of her bra loosening it for him. He looked up at her and grinned before he took her right breast into his mouth. The intense pleasure rocked her. She threw her head back, arching off the mattress, tugging his hair. Then he switched to the left.

"Oh God…" She couldn't help but cry out. Blair had had some pleasurable sexual experiences in the past, but with Dan everything seemed to be heightened.

She started pulling at his shirt. He sat up quickly and took it off smiling down at her. Then he paused.

"Dan?" She asked concerned. Was he having second thoughts.

"I just can't believe that…I mean God your beautiful Blair…are you sure…"

"Dan." She sat up running her hands up his chest. "I honestly can say that nothing has every felt so right." She smiled.

That was enough. Without another hesitation, Dan crashed his lips against Blair pushing her back down onto the bed. And this kiss, it wasn't the fast passionate kisses from earlier—no it was the slow and deep kiss from the loft that had blurred her vision and made her tingling in all the right places. She barely noticed his hand roaming up her stomach until it made contact with the flesh of her breast. She couldn't help but cry out against Dan's mouth in pleasure.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota yelled knocking.

They both froze.

"Shit!" Blair whispered grabbing her bra and shirt.

"I'm sorry Blair…" Dan frowned pulling his shirt back on.

"Don't apologize for what just happened Humphrey." Blair smiled giving him a gentle kiss. He smiled back at her.

Dorota knocked loudly again. She ran over to the door and gave Dan an apologetic smile before she opened it.

"Miss Blair you have company!" Dorota informed, while looking Blair up and down suspiciously. Then she caught sight of Dan on her bed, and her eyes widened.

"Thank you Dorota." Blair said with a glare.

"Mr. Dan. Nice to see you." Dorota said knowingly.

"Always nice to see you too Dorota." Dan smiled politely waving.

Dorota turned to Blair.

"Remember. God has eyes everywhere."

"Thank you Dorota." Blair yelled ushering her maid out. "Goodbye!" She yelled shutting her door.

"I don't think Dorota likes me being in your bedroom." Dan laughed standing.

"Dorota takes the motherly role sometimes, but is harmless." Blair sighed leaning against her door.

"It's my fault really. I really did come here to talk to you about something. I shouldn't have kissed you." Dan sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't apologize Humphrey. I enjoyed it. I did kiss you back." She smiled. She pushed herself off her door and started walking towards him.

"Oh no." Dan laughed backing up towards her bed again. "Don't come any closer."

"What?" Blair laughed. "Why?"

"Because I don't trust myself!" Dan said looking her up and down. "Really Blair, if you come any closer…"

"What?" Blair teased taking another two steps towards him. "What exactly will happen Humphrey?"

"Well for one thing I will distract you from your company downstairs." He smirked.

"Oh? And how would you do that?" She teased running her hand nonchalantly up her leg, lifting her skirt slightly. Dan swallowed nervously as he caught a glance of her guarder. He knew what she was doing, but the more he tried to focus he couldn't. Not with her talking to him like that and teasing him…

"I would kiss you again," He started, "then press you into your mattress again and start from where we were interrupted."

"You mean when you had your hand here?" She asked with a smirk touching her breast.

That did it. Dan crossed the short distance between them and kissed her with a new fire. His arms wrapped around her tightly and desperately as if he couldn't get enough. Blair had never seen this side of him. This desperate, passionate side of him was consuming her and she never wanted him to stop. He started moving her to her bed once again when another knock came from the door.

"MISS BLAIR!" Dorota yelled.

"I WILL BE RIGHT THERE!" Blair yelled highly annoyed.

Dan released his tight hold of her and laughed.

"I'm sorry Blair." He apologized again.

"Why do you do that?" Blair asked with a laugh.

"Do what?"

"You keep apologizing. Don't." She smiled giving him a kiss.

"Okay." He smiled. "I guess I'm just not use to this."

"You mean this?" Blair asked before she kissed him softly. She pulled away to see a smile on his face.

"Exactly." He laughed.

"Thank you Dan." She suddenly said.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For helping me see things clearer." She smiled. "I wasn't sure where I belonged until now." She said lifting her hand to his cheek.

"I hope you mean here with me, because honestly Blair, if you leave again I don't think I…"

"Yes." She interrupted him with a small laugh. "I mean here. With you."

Dan pulled her into another kiss.

"Blair!" Serena's voice suddenly came through her door. Blair sighed heavily and pulled away from Dan, walking over to the door.

"Yes?" Blair asked opening it.

Serena couldn't help but look past Blair at Dan.

"Anna is here." Serena sighed.

"What?" Blair gasped. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"I think I know why she is here." Dan spoke up behind them. "It's what I came to talk to you about."

"You guys haven't 'talked' yet?" Serena asked giving Blair a knowing look. Blair glared.

"Why is she here?" Blair asked turning to Dan.

"She told me today that she has been seeing Louie."

Dan watched as the color drained from Blair's face.

"It's impossible." Blair laughed. "Louie was with me all summer."

"That's what I told her, but she said it was during his business trips." Dan sighed.

Blair froze and her posture became rigid. Dan knew what she was thinking. She had told him all about Anna in the summer on one of their chat movie nights.

"Blair?" Serena asked concerned.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier today?" Blair asked Dan. He could hear the hurt in her voice. It made him feel horrible.

"I didn't want to seem like a gossip or spread Anna's lies, but then after you left, I realized that you deserved to know, lies or not."

Blair closed her eyes and nodded understanding.

"Thank you for telling me now." She said calmly then took off out her bedroom door in a urgent manner, with Serena and Dan following.

Blair started to descend the staircase and saw Anna waiting for her in the foyer.

"Hello Blair." Anna smiled. "Serena. Dan." She nodded when they appeared behind Blair.

"Who do you think you are showing up in my home Anna! After all the damage you have done today how dare you think you can just walk in here and have a civilized conversation!" Blair yelled walking up to Anna.

"Please Blair, calm down. I only pushed events along that were going to occur anyway. I did you a favor."

Blair laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Calm down! You did not do me a favor! Dropping in on Dan and giving him my letter? That goes under sabotage Anna!" Blair yelled. "Not a favor!"

"I read Dan's book Blair, and when I came across the letter it didn't take me long to know where your heart truly belonged." Anna countered. "And you two have probably gotten to talk about things you might not have if I hadn't have acted?" It definitely threw Blair off for a moment and made Dan shift awkwardly behind them.

"Fine." Blair settled. "But you did not do this out of the goodness of your heart. You wanted me out of the way. You want Louie."

"I do." Anna admitted surprising Blair. "I love him. I have always loved him. I tried moving on, but… I can't get him out of my heart or mind."

"Is that why you were seeing him this summer on his business trips?"

"So…Dan told you."

"Of course he told me, but I don't know if I believe you Anna." Blair glared. "I need to talk to Louie."

"What is there to talk about Blair? You have Dan now. And Louie will probably deny it." Anna smiled sadly. "He is quite desperate to hold onto you Blair."

"First of all, you don't get to talk about Dan and I. And second, Louie may be some things, but he isn't a liar." Blair countered.

"People do extreme things when they are desperate enough."

"Like you Anna?"

"Exactly like me." Anna said. "You have no idea Blair. Louie was never truly over me and you can fight me on the subject all night, but we both know where his heart lies. Louie will always love me. Did you really want to live the rest of your life with a man who loved another woman? I have done you a favor."

"Wow. You do know how crazy you sound right?" Serena spoke up behind Blair.

"I'm aware. But I know it is the truth." Anna sighed.

"You need to leave Anna. You might be right about some things, but you went about this the wrong way." Blair said softly.

"I understand you are upset. I apologize Blair. Louie and I were ashamed of how we acted."

"Please just leave." Blair said turning away from Anna.

As if in answer to Blair the elevator gave another 'ding'.

"Ah. Just in time." Anna smiled to herself.

"Who are you expecting Anna? Beatrice maybe? Serena and I know she came with you."

"Your half right." Anna grinned making Blair nervous.

The doors opened finally. Beatrice and Louie stepped out. Anna watched as all the color drained from Blair's face. Dan took a protective stance right beside Blair, gently taking her hand in his and squeezing it. Serena couldn't help but notice.

"What is this?" Louie asked confused taking in everyone. A look of fear flashed across his face before he turned to his sister.

"Louie. What are you doing here?" Blair asked walking over to him.

"You said you were bringing me here to see Blair and to get some answers." Louie said looking at his sister.

"Answers?" Blair asked.

"Yes answers Blair." Louie frowned. "Beatrice told me about Dan's book. I only had to read a little to know I was needed here." Louie said turning towards his fiancé, but his expression changed into a frown when he saw Dan standing beside her.

"So you hopped on the first jet over." Blair said in understanding.

"I was concerned that you…"

"Were cheating Louie?" Blair interrupted. It seemed to shut him up. "Did you know that most partners who suspect their significant others of cheating have cheated themselves?"

This caught Louie off guard and his eyes flared in surprise, long enough for Blair to take notice.

"I don't understand…"

"I think you do Louie." Blair frowned.

Louie looked between Blair and Anna as they shared a look of understanding—then he panicked.

"Why did you bring me here Bea? Did you know everyone would be here?" He asked turning to his sister.

"While I understand your anger Louie, Bea was just doing what I asked." Anna interrupted.

"What you asked?" Louie asked with anger then turned towards his sister again. "Why would you help Anna? You know how much she has hurt me! How much she shamed me and our family!"

"Stop being so dramatic Louie. She didn't shame our family, she just embarrassed you. But, yes I did know. At least I kept my word about getting answers." She smiled. "Please Louie just hear Anna out."

Louie looked at his sister dumbfounded.

"Louie please…" Anna started.

"I told you it was over." Louie whispered violently, giving Blair an awkward side glance. "Why are you doing this?"

"So you were seeing her over the summer." Blair said beside him. "You were having an affair."

"What? Who told you that?" He said glaring at Anna, "Blair it wasn't like that! Anna and I we…"

"Reconnected." Anna finished for him.

"Anna!" Louie yelled.

"I'm only being honest Louie. You should try it."

"Why are you doing this?"

Anna looked at him like he had two heads.

"Isn't it obvious Louie?" Anna asked. "I love you. I always have. It just took me longer to realize it."

"Yes it did, but I had moved on already with Blair. Why can't you understand that?"

"Oh right? You mean the girl you flew to New York to see the night after you asked me to marry you? That's Blair?"

"Anna…" Louie said in a warning tone.

"What Louie? I think Blair deserves to know if she was a rebound."

"Stop it Anna!"

"No really it's fine Louie." Blair finally spoke up. "Anna is right."

"No she isn't Blair! I love you."

"Don't say that." Blair glared. "You don't really love me Louie."

"No but I do! I do love you Blair."

Dan was suddenly at Blair's side, pulling her away from Louie and Anna, worry creasing his brow.

"Blair!" Louie yelled.

"Leave her alone Louie. You've hurt her enough." Dan glared pulling Blair behind him, receiving a glare from Louie.

"Step aside Dan. This does not concern you!" Louie growled.

"Dan." Blair sighed resting her hand on Dan's shoulder. "It's okay." She whispered. "I need to finish this."

Dan moved away but stayed right next to her side. He watched as Blair slowly removed her wedding ring and held it out for Louie.

"It's off. I can't marry you Louie." She said firmly.

"Blair…" Louie said desperately, pushing her hand away. "Please don't do this over rumors and lies!"

"See I don't think they are rumors and lies Louie. I saw the way you looked at Anna. It's how you use to look at me…" She said softly.

"Blair what is this really about?" Louie asked. "Why is Dan here?"

Dan looked up to see Louie glaring at him but refused to move. He felt Blair's hand wrap around his.

"Dan is my friend Louie."

"I doubt that Blair. I read his book. I know how he feels about you. Then I come here to find him by your side in a protective manor. I'm not stupid."

"Don't change the subject Louie." Blair glared. "You were sleeping with Anna this summer on your business trips, and then coming home to me…"

"Blair it's not…"

"It's not what Louie? It's not the truth?"

"Blair…" Louie started pleadingly running his hand threw his hair frustrated.

"Tell me Louie. If this is all a lie from Anna tell me, but if you were cheating—then at least be man enough to admit it. Tell me the truth. I deserve that at least…don't I?" She asked.

"You do." Louie frowned with a sigh. "I… was seeing Anna on business trips."

Blair slapped Louie across the face as hard as she could. The room went silent.

"Please…take this and leave." Blair asked holding out her engagement ring once again.

Louie slowly reached out and gently picked up the ring from Blair's hand, but his eyes suddenly caught notice of a slight smudge of Blair's bright red lipstick on the inner part Dan's collar. In a sudden rage, Louie took a swing at Dan, his fist colliding with his jaw, sending Dan crashing to the floor.

"Dan!"

Blair fell down next to him.

"Dan are you okay?" She asked frantically, searching for any signs of bodily harm.

"It's okay Blair." Dan smiled weakly sitting up slowly. "I'll be okay."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blair scolded Louie.

"Yes, Louie. What was the meaning of that?" Beatrice demanded.

"I know you and Dan have been together…" Louie spouted. "I know you have slept with him…"

Blair could feel the heated looks from Serena and Beatrice, then the grin from Anna, but the only person she could look at was Dan. She didn't know what to say.

"I don't know where you are getting your information Louie," Dan started standing up with Blair's assistance. "But Blair and I haven't slept together…I kissed her today at the loft, but she stopped it."

It was a version of the truth—the version Louie would understand, and Blair loved Dan even more for it. He was smarter than she gave him credit for.

Louie raised his fist again making everyone gasp, but Blair stepped in front of Dan. A look of determination on her face.

"I know you are angry Louie, but if you punch Dan again, I'm calling the police."

"You let him kiss you?" Louie growled.

Serena looked around at the scene. Beatrice and Anna were huddled together behind Louie with concerned expressions, while Blair stood her ground between Dan and Louie. She knew that look on her best friend's face. It was her protective glare—the only look that was truly deadly on any Waldorf woman. She wasn't about to let Louie touch Dan again, and Louie wasn't about to stand down. This wasn't going to end well.

"Louie." Serena stepped forward. "You need to leave."

"I'm not leaving until…"

"Until what?" Serena challenged. "Stop attacking Blair and Dan. You slept with Anna. More than once I might add. Take responsibility for your actions."

Louie glared at Serena and then looked back at Blair and Dan.

"Louie…" Beatrice said stepping forward. "We should really go. Everyone is upset and needs to take some time to process everything."

Louie kept staring at Dan, but finally took a step away, slightly decreasing the tension.

"Okay…your right. We will take some time." Louie sighed. "I will contact you tomorrow Blair and we will talk without…" he hesitated looking at Dan, "…any distractions."

Dan glared but held his ground.

"That won't be necessary Louie." Blair replied. "I meant what I said…the wedding is off."

Blair couldn't help but see the excitement on Anna's face as she said it, but Louie wasn't as thrilled—in fact he seemed to get angrier.

"You are angry Blair…hurt. I understand. But don't throw away our future over a mistake."

"It was one hell of a mistake Louie." Blair glared. "And your right. I am angry, I'm angry at you for cheating with Anna, but most of all I'm angry at myself for making up excuses for you when I knew something was wrong."

"Blair…" Louie started.

"I noticed the change in you when Anna was around Louie! I saw the way you looked at her and how distant you would be with me!"

"If I ever made you feel unloved I am sorry. It was not my intent."

"See that's just it Louie! You didn't even know you were doing it…" Blair sighed.

Louie hesitated not sure what to say. Beatrice stepped forward and looped her arm threw his soothingly. Anna turned and pushed the down button.

"Louie." Beatrice whispered. "It's been a long day. We are all tired. Please…you need rest."

Louie took one more look around at Dan, Serena, and then Blair, then nodded turning to leave with his sister when the elevator doors opened.

Dan waited until the elevator doors closed before he reached for Blair's hand. She turned and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

She had done it. She had called off her wedding.

* * *

><p>I hope this was a faster update for you all! Thank you for all the encouraging comments, favorite story, and author subscriptions! They really pushed and inspired me to write this. Please don't hesitate to tell me how you think I'm doing—good or bad, I want to hear what you think. It really does have an effect.<p>

Thank you!

Phoebe


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Dan sat on the edge of his bed in complete shock. The evening had turned out much different than he had thought and better than he had hoped.

Blair had broken off her engagement. She wasn't going to get married, and she had feelings for him too. Knowing she felt the same way made him feel complete, and for the first time in a long time, happy.

He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the events. Blair slapping Louie, defending him, the way she held onto him after Louie left. It all felt too good to be true.

After Louie had left, Dorota had made a smart observation about the press outside their home and what it would look like if Mr. Humphrey didn't leave. He could tell Blair was torn, but made the decision for both of them. It was better this way. He at the loft and she at the Penthouse, but he couldn't sleep. All he could think about were the events in Blair's bedroom before Serena and Dorota had interrupted them.

He knew that they were moving a bit fast, but Blair was all he could think about, and now that he got to hold her, touch her, kiss her…the temptation was too much.

_Knock knock knock…_

A sudden knocking at the door brought Dan out of his thoughts.

Grabbing his shirt he looked at the clock. 2:34am.

He opened his bedroom door and hesitated, listening. Maybe he had imagined it.

_Knock knock knock…_

"Dan?"

Dan's heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. He didn't even remember crossing the dining room and living room as he flung open the loft door.

She was standing there in her Vera Wang jacket, her beautiful brown eyes searching his.

"Blair…" He started, but before he could utter another sound she was kissing him. It was hot and heavy, sending him stumbling backwards in surprise as she threw the door slamming it shut.

Her purse fell to the ground as well as her jacket as he pushed it off her shoulders, revealing a laced nightgown that made his heart race. He pulled back from her lips to look at her, taking in the beauty that he had fascinated about for so long. The nightgown was short enough to reveal her slender long legs, hugged her tightly around the waist, and dipped cleverly in a low V neck line giving him a tease of her breasts that were rising and falling rapidly with her nervous and flustered breathing. Her chest and neck were flustered red from their previous kiss, and as his eyes met hers again, he saw the desire burning in her eyes, the same desire that was burning in him.

Without a word, Dan slowly reached up and touched her face, letting his fingers graze her cheeks, gliding them gently downward, feeling the smooth skin of her neck as he bent in brushing his lips with hers in a soft kiss. Her lips eagerly moved against his as he deepened the kiss, continuing his hands in their descend, tracing her back, finally resting and circling around her waist, pulling her closer. He barely noticed her hands sneaking under his shirt until they were gradually moving up his warm back.

Every touch, every kiss fueled him, and before he knew what he was doing his hands had continued their descend, squeezing and massaging, causing her to moan softly into his mouth, as his hands finally dipped under the fancy lace to make contact with the soft warm skin he had only dreamed about. Slowly moving them backwards towards his room, he continued his explorations running his hands up her hips, to her waist, past her ribs, until he was finally in contact with her breasts which teasingly squeezed and massaged as he removed her nightgown completely, breaking their fevered kiss only to pick her up, causing her to laugh as he quickly guided them through his dining room and into his room.

* * *

><p>Blair had gone to Dan's with honest intentions. After hours of lying awake in her own bed, she couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of emptiness. She closed her eyes and imagined Dan's arms around her, the warmth of his body against her, but all her attempts resulted in more frustration—frustration that led her straight to his door without any thought to consequence, because all she really knew was that she needed him, and now here he was holding her, touching her, kissing her...carrying her.<p>

She couldn't help but grin at the look of wonder on his face as he laid her down gently on his bed. Sitting up, she pulled his shirt up over his head, running her hands up and down his chest, tracing and grazing his skin as she pulled him in for another kiss. He pulled her tightly against him, settling her in his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. She couldn't help herself and slowly moved her hips against his growing erection, causing him to moan into her mouth and roll her around and onto her back, making her gasp, as he returned the favor.

The teasing was becoming almost unbearable, as Dan's lips traveled down her neck, across her collarbone, and finally engulfed her breast, sucking and licking, sending her into an entire new state of bliss as she drug her nails up his back and into his hair, tugging playfully.

Sensing her frustration, Dan quickly slipped out of his boxers, paused briefly to make sure they were protected, then positioned himself above her.

She couldn't help but moan deeply as they finally became one. The feeling was overwhelming. It wasn't just the pleasure she was feeling, but the true sense of being where she belonged that rocked her and sent her reeling.

Their connection amazed her as Dan moved slowly above her, knowing what she wanted and when she needed it. He started slow, with grinding movements as he kissed and nipped at her lips, only picking up speed when she couldn't stand it any longer, dragging his lips down her jaw and neck, resting his head against her shoulder as they both reached their peak, coming undone in each other's arms.

Coming down from her high, she felt his lips graze hers lovingly.

The last thoughts she had as she rested her head on his chest, were of Dan.

* * *

><p>Sunlight warmed Dan's face, waking him. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled at the sight before him.<p>

Blair laid against him, smiling contently in her sleep.

He didn't want to wake her, but couldn't stop himself from running his fingers down the soft bare skin of her arm and back, tickling her hip then thigh. She stirred next to him, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning." He smiled back leaning in for a kiss.

It was soft and sweet, reminding Blair of all the reasons she loved this man lying next to her. Yes loved. It was becoming quite apparent to her that Dan Humphrey had won her over without her even realizing it. It honestly blew her away, the effect he had on her. The butterflies that were swarming threw her stomach still even after the night they had shared were evidence of that.

Dan pulled back and ran his hand up her back sending light chills and goose bumps up her arms and down her legs. She laid her head down on the pillow next to him and observed him watching her. His eyes were soft and happy, his jaw slightly open in a grin as he watched her.

"Tell me what you're thinking." She laughed lightly taking his hand in hers.

He watched her hand in his for a brief moment before looking back up at her.

"Honestly? I am wondering if this is real." He grinned.

"What? Of course it's real." She smiled.

"I know. It's just…" He hesitated smiling back at her. She looked beautiful lying in his bed, covered only in his sheets. He felt his desire burn again.

"Just what?" She asked sitting up slightly. That didn't help Dan much as her new position gave him a teasing glimpse of her left breast.

"I…" Dan started trying to keep focused. "I never thought this was possible. I had come to accept that it probably never would. But here you are."

"Yes, here I am." She smiled leaning forward. The kiss was soft but firm, and Dan knew it was meant to reconfirm what she had said—that it was real, and she was here with him, and that realization gave him new hope. Hope that a life with Blair was possible.

The kiss, like all their others only grew, until he was back on top of her, pulling at the sheet that separated them.

_Knock knock knock…_

They both froze.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Blair whispered.

"No."

They heard the door creak open.

"Dan?" Jenny's voice echoed into the loft.

"Oh my God!" Blair whispered fiercely grabbing the sheet around her, as Dan scrambled out of bed grabbing his boxers and shirt.

"Dan?" Jenny's voice came again, only this time Blair sensed suspicion in her voice.

"What…how should we handle this?" Dan whispered.

"Do you want her to find out about me right now? Like this?" Blair asked honestly. She and Jenny had this love hate relationship that was more towards hate currently. She didn't want to cause problems for Dan.

"Umm…" Dan laughed. "Maybe you should throw some clothes on. Wouldn't want you to meet Jenny as my girlfriend wearing my sheets."

Blair couldn't help but grin at the word 'girlfriend'. It was the first time he had said it. Dan noticed as well blushing slightly.

"Haha Humphrey." Blair smiled at his humor. "But must I remind you I came here only in my lace night gown and jacket—and I'm pretty sure your sister has discovered my jacket by now!"

The look of humor came across Dan's face and he was laughing again. Blair took the pillow next to her and threw it at him as he chuckled.

"Okay okay!" He laughed throwing his arms up in defense. "You didn't really think that through."

"I wasn't really thinking about clothes at the time Humphrey." She reminded him. The memories of the previous night came flooding back and it was all Dan could do to keep himself from kissing her.

"Hello?" Jenny's voice came again, only sounding closer to Dan's door.

"Dan!" Blair pleaded.

"Okay just stay in here and I'll think of something." Dan reassured slipping out of his bedroom, almost colliding with his sister.

"Dan!" She smiled hugging him.

"Hey Jenny!" He laughed hugging her tightly. "What are you doing in the city? I didn't think you would be back until the summer?"

"Dan…I texted you and told you Mom and I were going to be in the city looking at NYU." Jenny laughed.

"Oh! That's right. Colleges." Dan smiled. "Sorry, I guess I've just been a bit distracted."

"Umm yeah, I guess that's why there is a girl's jacket and purse lying in front of the front door?" Jenny grinned. "Who do you have in there?" She asked peaking behind him.

"No one right now." Dan said moving in front of her and pushing her towards the front door, but his sister just gave him a bull shit look. He was screwed.

"Jenny? Dan?" Dan and Jenny turned to see their mother Alison walk into the loft.

"Hey!" Dan smiled.

His mother wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tightly.

"I've missed you! How are you? How is the writing coming?"

"It's coming. Still waiting for a bit of inspiration to hit, but still trying to write every day."

Dan ignored Jenny's snickers.

"That's good. Never stop writing. And don't worry about the inspiration. It will hit you when you're not even expecting it." Alison smiled.

He couldn't help but laugh nervously at that one.

"Thanks." Dan smiled. "It was nice of you guys to come by and see me."

"Yeah, and we wanted to tell you about lunch at Lily's and Dads." Jenny spoke up.

"Mom? You at Lily's?" Dan grinned.

"I know. Shocking right? But I'm trying. I know Lily is a part of your lives now and I should make the best of it, and it would be nice to have you there to support me." Alison sighed.

"Well count me in." Dan said.

"Cool. I'll text Lily." Jenny smiled hugging Dan.

"Alright so I'll see you guys in a few hours!"

"Sounds good." Alison smiled.

He watched them leaving thanking God for small miracles, then watched in horror as his mother bent down to pick up Blair's jacket.

"And what do we have here?" She teased looking back at Dan.

"I wasn't going to say anything but I think Dan has a girl in his room." Jenny laughed making Alison laugh as well.

"Is this true Daniel?" She asked with a grin.

"Ah…" Dan was at a loss for words. What did he say?

"B.W.?" Alison read in confusion as she looked at the tag.

Dan watched the shock hit Jenny. Her wide eyes looked at him.

"No...way." She whispered.

"Jenny…" He warned.

"What?" Alison asked confused. "Do you know who B.W. is?" She asked Jenny.

"Is she in there right now?" Jenny gasped.

"Jenny please…" Dan started.

"Oh my God!" Jenny yelled.

"Jenny who is it?" Alison asked again. "Someone tell me what is going on."

"I think Dan should tell you mom…I…I have to go."

Jenny stormed out in a fury.

"Are you going to tell me who she is?" She asked Dan.

"Honestly, I'd rather you meet her in better circumstances if you don't mind." Dan pleaded.

Alison sighed and gently placed Blair's jacket on the chair next to her.

"Okay. How about at lunch today?"

"Mom I don't know if…"

"I'm leaving today Daniel. If you really care about this girl I want to meet her."

Dan sighed and paused.

"Okay…I'll talk to her about it, but I can't promise anything. It's complicated."

Alison looked at him with worried eyes.

"I understand." She sighed. "Just be careful Daniel. I'll see you later."

Then without another word she turned and walked out, closing the door behind her. Dan quickly ran over and locked it as his bedroom door flew open revealing Blair still wrapped in Dan's bed sheet.

"I can't come to that lunch with you Dan. You know I can't! The news of my broken engagement hasn't even been announced yet! Everyone still thinks I'm engaged!"

"It's okay." Dan said calmly walking over to her. "You're not going. I'll tell mom something…"

"But Jenny…" Blair started, but Dan silenced her with a quick kiss.

"…Is not going to tell anyone. I'll talk to her okay?"

"This isn't how I imagined this going." Blair sighed. "We kind of jumped the gun. I should have stayed home last night."

"Don't say that." Dan frowned. "I wouldn't change anything, especially last night."

Blair smiled at Dan's words and leaned up to capture his lips again.

"Just for the record though, if I could, I would love to go to lunch with you and meet your mom." She smiled.

"Someday soon." Dan smiled. "But I really should talk to Jenny before she does something stupid."

"Good idea." Blair agreed.

* * *

><p>Jenny felt numb. She didn't know whether she was shocked, angry, confused….no she was all of those things.<p>

Dan had understood what she was asking him right? And he didn't deny it right? It was Blair's jacket in the loft, and Blair in his bedroom! God she felt sick.

She felt like she was living in the twilight zone! She never should have left the city. What was Dan thinking? Blair was engaged! To the Prince of Monaco!

She felt her phone buzz again. Ugh. Another text from her brother.

_Jenny we need to talk._

She hit ignore.

"Jenny?" Alison spoke up next to her. "Are you even listening to the guide?"

They were finally at NYU taking the tour of the campus, but all Jenny could think about was Dan and his secret affair with queen B. Even thinking it in her head felt wrong.

"Yes I'm listening mom." Jenny snapped.

"Okay…no reason to bite my head off sweetie. You just seem distracted. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Alison tried again. She had been trying to get Jenny to confess to what she knew about Dan's mystery girl since they had left the loft, but her daughter wouldn't budge. It frustrated her but worried her as well.

"Again mom, it's something you should talk to Dan about."

"I tried talking to him but he doesn't seem to want to tell me about her, but you seem to know her."

"I don't even know if it was who I think…Dan didn't say." Jenny argued.

"No, but you seem pretty convinced, and Dan didn't deny it."

Jenny hated the fact that her mom was observant.

"Mom…" Jenny sighed heavily. "I really don't think I should say anything. If there is one thing I learned from my past is that news travels fast in the Upper East Side and it causes drama and I made a promise to myself when I left that I would stay away from drama."

"What do you mean? Are you saying you can't trust me? I won't tell anyone." Alison defended.

"Mom, I know for a fact that when I tell you who I think was in Dan's bedroom you will feel the need to tell dad, and he will tell Lily, and Lily will tell Serena, Eric, Chuck… oh God Chuck…yeah I would rather not share."

"Fine don't tell me." Alison sighed. "I'll just meet her when he brings her to lunch."

"He's bringing B…her to lunch?" Jenny gasped.

"I asked him to. He said he would try." Alison smiled.

"He isn't bringing her." Jenny laughed.

"And why do you say that?" Alison asked.

"Because mom it's…it's complicated." Jenny sighed.

"Funny. That's what Dan said." Alison said giving her daughter a quizzical look.

* * *

><p>I know that it has been way too long guys and I apologize for that! But I will make it up to you! I know it seems the story has taken a little shift with new peopleold characters being brought into the situation but I think it makes it a little more interesting. In fact, I wish we could see Jenny's reaction to Dan and Blair on the show, but I doubt it will happen, so we make it happen here! Plus there is more fun to come up in the next chapter with an interesting luncheon. Please let me know what you think! And thank you for reading, reviewing, and following!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or its Characters.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

Sneaking home and doing the walk of shame was harder than Blair had originally thought. The car service was late, traffic was horrible, and the back entrance had been locked, making her have to find a security guard and embarrassingly explain she didn't have any id on her. Finally she opened their servant entrance only to find Dorota in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Finally! I have been calling!" Dorota yelled in frustration.

"Dorota I…" Blair started stammering.

"Don't even say lie or make up excuse. I know where you were." Dorota said throwing her hands up. "Prince Louie has been waiting for you for half hour. I being good house maid made up excuse."

"What? What does he want?" Blair glared. "He and I have nothing more to say to one another."

"He came alone and wants to talk to you in private." Dorota sighed shaking her head. "He says it's important."

"Fine. I guess I can spare a few minutes." Blair said rolling her eyes.

"I tell him you will be down in few minutes." Dorota smiled turning towards the kitchen door while Blair started up the back stairs.

"Dorota?" Blair yelled out suddenly making her lifetime maid spin around. "Serena isn't up yet is she?"

"She was up early this morning for work, but she will be back for lunch." Dorota frowned.

"Perfect." Blair sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Jenny was really starting to frustrate Dan. Every text message went unanswered and every call sent directly to her voice mail.<p>

He knew she wasn't going to do anything drastic, but he didn't want her to ruin Blair's image before his mother really got to meet her. The person Jenny knew back in high school had now grown into this beautiful, sexy, intelligent woman, who made Dan feel alive and happy. He laughed to himself at the thought. Never did he think Blair Waldorf would have this effect on him, but here he was totally and completely in love with her. Everything about her.

Suddenly Dan's phone buzzed.

_Jenny  
>We can talk at lunch. Meet us at Lily's at 1.<em>

Dan sighed with relief. At least she had texted him back.

_Dan  
>Sounds good. Please don't say a word to anyone until we talk.<em>

* * *

><p>The last text message from Dan made Jenny want to throw her phone. Didn't he see that Blair was just using him? She had to be. She was currently engaged to a Prince, and nothing against her brother, but she was finding it very hard to believe the Blair Waldorf she knew to leave a Prince for her brother. No that would be crazy.<p>

_Jenny  
>Fine.<em>

She sent back. Dan deserved better than this, and she would do everything in her power to end Blair's manipulation. No one messed with her brother.

* * *

><p>Descending the stairs and seeing Louie waiting for her made Blair more nervous that she cared to admit. In a way it was funny. There sat the man she was convinced she would spend the rest of her life with, but now all that had changed. Looking back from where she was now, she could see the denial she had been in, and was ashamed to even say that she had lost her way.<p>

"Blair." Louie said standing from the couch. "You look beautiful." He smiled.

"What did you want to discuss?" She asked ignoring his compliment. The conversation needed to stay focused. She watched Louie shift uncomfortably.

"First, I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night. It was very unbecoming of me, and I do want you to know I am ashamed for it. I should not have resulted to violence."

"I appreciate that. Thank you Louie." Blair sighed with a small smile.

"With that being said, it was my wish that you would have dinner with me this evening."

"What?" Blair frowned confused.

"I want to have dinner…"

"No I know what you said, I just don't know why…"

"I want us to be able to start fresh. I know I have made mistakes, but Blair, I love you."

"Louie…" Blair sighed shaking her head, "…I don't want to start fresh—I wouldn't be able to."

"Is this because of Dan?"

Blair noticed a shift in Louie's tone and watched as his posture became more rigid.

"Partly, but not all." She admitted.

"So you were having an affair with him?" Louie asked taking a dangerous step forward making her nervous.

"We were in completely different countries Louie! When would we have had an affair? You were going on business trips and sleeping with Anna then coming home to me!" She couldn't help but yell. Even though she had moved on it still hurt. She hated being lied too, especially by those she cared about.

"But you had feelings for him?" Louie pushed dangerously. "Didn't you?"

Blair could feel her cheeks flushing with anger.

"What is this really about Louie?" Blair asked.

"Did you have feelings for Dan during our courtship and engagement?"

"Not at first." She said surprising herself. "He was my friend—my best friend really, but when I read his book I knew that my feelings were more."

"I knew it." Louie said more to himself than to Blair. "I knew you had feelings for him."

"Feelings I couldn't even admit to myself until recently Louie! Don't even start to think you can compare your situation to mine."

"But that's just it. I might have been having a physical affair, but you were having an emotional one, and in my eyes that is just as dangerous, if not more."

Blair couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"Louie." She started with a sigh. "You came to New York to look for me right after Anna had rejected your proposal of marriage. If you want to talk emotional affair, you were already in one when you came to court me."

Louie looked at her in confusion.

"I wasn't…" He started.

"So by your explanation and definition of affairs, you were already having one when you started dating me."

She could tell she had him. The anger and frustration was apparent on his face.

"The one thing I know, the one thing that keeps me here in New York, is the fact that I love you. Yes my actions might have been fueled by complicated circumstances, but I did fall in love with you."

His tone was soft and pleading, tugging at her heart a little.

"I thought I loved you too." She answered honestly. "But, apparently it wasn't enough."

"I believe it is enough." He said surprising her. "If you had those feelings for me then you could…"

"Louie." She said cutting him off. "It's over. I'm done."

His pain filled eyes met hers.

"I need you to try." Louie said firmly. "So you will go to dinner with me tonight. The press…"

"I will not, and I do not care about the press anymore. Our engagement is off."

"Not officially."

Blair glared at him.

"You are going to make it official."

"So you can date Dan?" Louie snided.

"This conversation is over." Blair said turning to leave.

"We are still engaged!" Louie yelled, making Blair turn back around. "We will get married and you will love me someday. It might not be now but you will learn."

Blair took a deep breath to calm her nerves and anger.

"We are not engaged. I will not marry you, and I could never learn to love a controlling, cheating, angry man who allows his pride and fear to cloud his judgment. I won't let you use me any longer."

"Use you? Blair I love you."

"Stop saying that! Stop lying to me!" She couldn't help but yell. "You might have cared about me, but the reason you came to New York was to punish Anna, to make her jealous-"

"That is not true!" Louie yelled back.

"We both know it is! You are still so angry and hurt—I can see it!" Blair yelled. "That combined with your raging pride results in your blind denial."

"You are the one in denial Blair! If you think your life will be any better with this Dan Humphrey!"

"Blair? Is everything alright?"

Louie and Blair turned to see Serena getting off the elevator, worry on her face as she took in the scene in front of her.

"Yes." Blair said calmly. "Louie was just leaving."

Louie grabbed his jacket and brushed past Serena entering the elevator she had just come out of. Blair grabbed onto the stair railing and sat down on the steps emotionally drained.

"B are you okay? I could hear you two 5 floors down." Serena said sitting next to her best friend.

"No, I'm not." Blair sighed heavily. "Louie was horrible."

"So calling off the engagement…?"

"…Is going to be harder than I thought." Blair frowned.

* * *

><p>On his way up to Lily and his dad's penthouse, Dan still wasn't sure what he was going to say to Jenny. He had been practicing all day and had only come up with cheesy lines and sarcastic remarks, none of which were gentle enough to coast his sister into the reality of his current relationship with Blair.<p>

The real truth? Dan wasn't sure when he fell in love with Blair; sure he had realized his denial of his feelings towards her after their awkward kiss last year, but there hadn't been a time, a place, or even a significant event. No, the truth was that they had slowly fallen for one another over time, and to be honest he loved that. It was as if every path in his life had taken him right to her.

The elevator doors opened and with a deep breath Dan bravely walked into the living room where his Dad and Lily were seated.

"Dan." Lily smiled putting her paper down. "I glad you came."

"Hey son." Rufus grinned standing taking Dan into his arms.

"Hey." Dan smiled hugging him back.

"Thanks for coming." Rufus sighed. "I feel a little nervous."

"You and me both, but mom seemed to be just as nervous when I saw her this morning." Dan laughed.

"Well I have been looking forward to this all day." Lily beamed. "I have missed Jenny. How did she look Dan?"

"Good." Dan nodded. "She seems happier."

"That's nice to hear." Rufus sighed. "It was a hard decision sending her to Hudson."

The elevator doors gave out a ding announcing more company, and Lily being the professional hostess she was, quickly made her way over to the foyer.

"Alison! Jenny!" Lily welcomed. "I'm so glad you could come!"

"Here let me take your jackets." Rufus smiled.

"Hi Lily." Jenny smiled hugging her. Dan could tell she felt a little awkward, but not as out of place as his mother. Her eyes were wide as she took in the entire penthouse.

"This is a beautiful place Lily." Alison smiled politely handing her jacket to Rufus. "Thank you for having us over."

"Thank you for coming! Lunch is almost ready, but in the meantime can I offer you any coffee, tea..."

"Tea would be wonderful." Alison said politely following Lily to the living room.

"I'm glad you decided to visit." Rufus smiled pulling Jenny into his arms. "I've missed you so much."

Dan watched his sisters smile turn into a grin as she returned her father's hug.

"I've missed you too." She admitted.

"How was NYU?" Rufus asked.

"I really liked it." Jenny sighed. "But I don't know. Being back in the city is a little scary."

"You would be fine." Rufus smiled. "Besides, I've missed having you around."

"What about you Dan? Have you missed me?" Jenny teased.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna hang up these jackets. I'll be back." Rufus sighed excusing himself.

Dan waited until his dad was far enough away, and then turned to his sister. She was already giving him an accusing glare.

"What?" He whispered.

"You know what!" She whispered back. "Blair Waldorf? Are you serious Dan?"

"Yes Jenny I am." He sighed.

"How did this even happen? And isn't she engaged? To a Prince?"

"Jenny…" Dan started but stopped when his sisters eyes widened, glancing behind him. He turned around to see Serena and Blair walking off the elevator. He never thought it was possible to be so happy yet so afraid to see someone.

She looked beautiful of course dressed in a pink sweater, black flowy skirt, and black pumps. He couldn't help himself as he looked her up and down, familiar lust stirring. Her expression was one a shock and slight panic as she took in the sight of Dan and Jenny.

"Serena! Blair!" Lily gushed seeing them. "What a lovely surprise! Blair I didn't know you came back with Serena!"

"Yes." Blair smiled politely.

"Jenny?" Serena beamed upon seeing her step sister. She rushed over and hugged her tightly. "How have you been? I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"Hi Serena." Jenny smiled hugging her back. Dan stole a glance at Blair, who was slowly following behind Serena.

"Are you just back for the day?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. Mom and I were looking at NYU."

"That's so fun! Did you like it?"

"Yeah, but I don't know I still have a couple to consider." Jenny shrugged.

"Well lunch is just about ready everyone." Lily announced. "Serena. Blair. You should stay. Catch up."

"Is that okay B? We can go shopping after?"

"Umm…" Blair hesitated, meeting Jenny's knowing glance. "…Sure. That's fine."

"You have to tell me all about Hudson!" Serena smiled turning towards the table with Jenny. Dan took his opportunity and walked over to Blair.

"We were supposed to be going shopping and S needed to stop for another purse. I didn't know how to tell her I couldn't." She whispered.

"It's okay." He smiled.

"And Jenny?"

"Still haven't had the chance to explain things, but I will."

"You don't think she will say anything?"

"I don't think." He frowned.

"I don't know Dan…"

"Can I tell you how hard it is for me not to kiss you right now?" Dan whispered longingly.

"Don't talk like that right now." Blair smiled nervously. She could feel the heat flushing her cheeks.

"Why not?" Dan grinned playfully.

"Because I don't trust myself to have self control." She teased bitting her bottom lip.

"Dan? Blair?" Lily called.

"I'll be right back…" Blair smiled politely making a quick dash for Serena's room. "Just have to hang my jacket up."

"Serena!" Dan smiled politely. "Can I take your jacket?"

Serena gave Dan a knowing glare but handed her jacket over anyway.

"Don't be too long." She whispered.

Dan winked at her then quickly took off after Blair, his sister watching suspiciously.

* * *

><p>Blair entered Serena's bedroom, followed shortly by Dan.<p>

"Dan…we can't…" She started in attempt to protest but Dan was on a mission.

Shutting Serena's door, he took two steps towards Blair and crushed his lips against hers hungrily. She couldn't help but return the kiss with equal desperation, as he spun her around pinning her to the wall. She knew it was wrong, with Dan's family and her best friend waiting for them, but all she cared about now was the feeling of Dan's arousal against her thigh, and the feeling of his leg between her thighs applying that wonderful pressure to her warm core.

"I want you…" She whispered longingly as he sucked and bit at her neck, "Dan…" She moaned.

She felt him shiver at his name left her lips, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist pushing his erection against her warm core. She cried out but was quickly silenced by his lips over hers again.

"Shhh." He said against her lips. "We have to be quiet."

"I can't be quiet when…_Ohhhh_…when you're doing that…" She answered breathlessly pulling him closer, her nails sinking down his back.

"Doing what?" He teased circling his hips against hers. She glared but couldn't help throwing her head back in a breathless moan. He smiled pleased with himself.

Suddenly they heard Serena and Alison laughing, bringing them back to reality.

"Dan…" Blair stared.

"I know…" Dan sighed lowering her back to the ground.

"Later." Blair promised giving him a quick kiss.

* * *

><p>Awkwardly they made their way over to the table and sat next to each other. Serena next to Blair and Jenny next to Dan….<p>

As the food was served, drinks poured, and conversation started, Blair felt herself slowly relaxing and actually enjoying herself. Alison spoke of her new art store in Hudson and then of her and Jenny's visit to NYU, while Lily shifted the conversation to Columbia asking Serena and Blair for their opinions.

Blair found Dan's mother to be sweet and kind. Nothing like what she remembered years ago. But that had been a difficult time for everyone back then. Divorce always was difficult. Blair felt her memory drifting back to that Thanksgiving she ended up in the Humphrey loft with Serena. She laughed to herself. Everything had changed so much and for the better. Now Rufus, Lily, and Alison were all able to be civil to one another. She couldn't wait for that day for her and Dan.

"So Dan, when am I going to meet that mystery girl?" Alison smiled from across the table. Dan coughed loudly, spitting up most of his iced tea.

"What mystery girl?" Rufus asked with a grin.

"Oh, well Jenny and I popped in on him this morning and he had a girl in his room." Alison teased.

"Really?" Rufus laughed.

Blair could feel Serena's stares but kept looking forward. She felt Dan grasp her hand under the table and squeeze it gently. It was a kind gesture but not enough to calm her nerves.

"It's actually really funny dad." Jenny spoke up ignoring Dan's glares. "I walk in to find a beautiful green jacket and a purse lying on the ground in front of door and then Dan tries to tell me she is gone."

The entire table erupted in laughter—except for Blair and Dan.

"I guess I forgot about the jacket and purse." Dan joked nervously.

"I honestly didn't even notice them on the ground until Jenny and I were leaving." Alison laughed.

"That's right you didn't!" Jenny laughed.

"Do we know her Daniel?" Lily asked.

"Good luck Lily." Alison teased. "He wouldn't even tell me, but there were initials in her coat…"

"Mom don't…" Dan started.

"…B.W. I believe." She finished.

"B.W…." Lily said thinking out loud. "Well of course there is the most obvious choice sitting here with us. Blair Waldorf." She laughed.

Blair stole a glance at Serena who was frowning at her.

"Yes…hilarious…" Blair smiled politely.

"That's what I thought too Lily!" Jenny laughed. "And she has a green jacket too."

Dan turned to his sister.

"Jenny. Stop. I know what you're doing." He growled.

"Serena are you ready to go?" Blair asked anxiously.

"Sure." Serena answered standing. "It was nice to catch up"

"Wait I'm lost. Who are you all talking about?" Alison asked her daughter.

"Jenny is implying that Blair Waldorf was the girl at Dan's this morning. Which is completely inappropriate since she is engaged." Rufus answered glaring at his daughter.

"Do you see a ring on her finger?" Jenny asked surprising the entire table as well as Blair.

All the air left her lungs as she looked down at her naked hand. She had forgotten to put the ring back on. She looked up at Serena who shrugged at her.

"Oh shush Jenny. She is probably getting it cleaned." Lily whispered across the table.

Blair turned and looked at Dan. He wasn't looking at her but at her hand, wearing a smug grin. She couldn't help but laugh. Suddenly she didn't care anymore about announcements and official statements.

"Actually I'm not getting it cleaned…" Blair started softy. "…I'm not engaged anymore."

"Oh Blair I'm so sorry dear." Lily frowned.

"I'm not." Blair laughed surprising the table.

The entire room went into an awkward silence—all except for Dan.

"Blair?" He whispered. "Are you sure…?"

"Yes. I don't care anymore." She smiled confidently wrapping her hands in his.

"Oh my…" Lily inquired observing Blair's gesture towards Dan.

"Mom…" Serena warned.

"Oh my god…" Rufus whispered under his breath.

"So did you call off your engagement before or after sleeping with my brother?" Jenny glared.

"Jenny!" Alison and Rufus scolded in unison.

"What? I just find it hard to believe that Blair Waldorf would leave a Prince for Dan Humphrey of Brooklyn." She argued.

"I know this is going to be hard for you to understand Jenny, but your brother and I…we…"

"Blair…you don't have to explain anything…"Dan soothed.

"Does this have to do with Dan's book?" Alison spoke up from across the table.

Blair looked up surprised by the question, but greatful for it.

"Actually yes. A lot to do with it."

"She is Claire in the book right?" Alison asked Dan.

"Yes." Dan smiled. Alison nodded then smiled at Blair, much to her surprise.

"Well we all knew that Alison. It was quite obvious, but that doesn't explain how…" Lily smiled politely pointing to Blair and Dan.

"It was the last thing I expected as well." Blair sighed, but couldn't help but smile at Dan beside her. "It happened slowly over time..."

"From scheming, to coffee, to movies, to secretly hanging out…" Dan added with a smile.

"Dan went from annoying to intriguing…" Blair grinned.

"Oh god please stop…" Jenny moaned next to Dan.

"My son is in love with you, and has been for some time." Alison said suddenly surprising them all.

Blair couldn't help the huge smile that lit her face as she looked at Dan, taking his hand in hers, desperate for some kind of connection. If his family wasn't there she would have thanked him properly.

"Mom what are you talking about?" Jenny glared.

"Dan asked me to proof read a couple pages years ago—before your father and I…" Alison sighed awkwardly glancing at Lily, "…anyway when I read them I got him to confess that the leading lady had captured his attention." She laughed lightly.

"So this wasn't something that just started?" Rufus asked turning to Dan.

"No." Dan answered with a smile.

"And you feel the same way about Dan, Blair?" Lily asked.

"Yes." She smiled softly.

"But you were just engaged?" Rufus asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you two, but I'm just confused by the series of events."

"I second that." Lily frowned. "I mean we knew Dan was in love with you Blair, but I didn't think you returned the feelings."

"I was in denial about my feelings for a long time pushing them off as friendship, but…" Blair hesitated looking at Dan, "…when Dan's book came out, you could say that the flood gates opened, and suddenly a life without him seemed…like no life at all."

"How wonderful." Alison said beaming at the two of them.

"And how do you feel about this Serena?" Lily asked turning to her quiet daughter.

"I'm happy for them." Serena smiled weakly. Lily gave her daughter a questioning look but let it drop.

"I'm sorry if I'm the only one who doesn't believe this bull shit." Jenny spouted getting up from the table.

"Jenny where are you going?" Alison sighed.

"I'll be waiting in the lobby. I've had enough of this alternate reality."

"Well that's my cue." Alison joked standing. "But really…" She smiled walking around the table. "…I'm so happy for the two of you."

* * *

><p>Jenny stood and waited impatiently for the elevator to drop the 20 floors to the lobby. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so mad. In what universe was Blair Waldorf capable of loving her brother? What the hell was Dan thinking? Was he really that much of an idiot to believe that Blair would ever think of him that way?<p>

The scene of them holding hands flashed once again in her mind and she grimaced just thinking of it.

And her mother! Approving of it! It was like she woke up in some parallel universe!

She had to help her brother. She had to do something or else Dan was going to end up with his heart broken and Blair was going to walk away clean handed.

Walking out of the elevator doors her eye caught the news screen above the lobby desk. Apparently Prince Louie was in town…and staying at a nearby first class hotel.

Suddenly Jenny's head started to swarm with pieces of a plan. A plan that would free his brother and expose Blair once and for all.

She was going to pay Prince Louie a little visit.

* * *

><p>Finally after saying their goodbyes, Dan and Blair found themselves in a taxi on their way to Brooklyn. Blair relaxed in the arms of the man that loved her. Breathing in his cologne and closing her eyes, she basked in the realization that she was finally happy.<p>

"I can't believe you told everyone." Dan chuckled to himself.

She lifted her head slightly and smiled at him.

"I guess I was tired of hiding and I just want us to be able to start."

"I want that too but we can't really relax until Louie makes that announcement."

Blair sighed deeply.

"I know. I'm afraid he won't though."

"What do you mean?"

"He was waiting for me when I got home this morning."

"Oh no…"

"Yeah, Dorota covered thank God, but still."

"What did he want?"

"He wants us to still get married and I'm afraid he may not make the announcement. He basically said that."

"He what?"

Dan's tone turned dark and she felt his body tense against her.

"It's okay Dan. I handled it."

"Why don't you call it off?"

"I will, but only if I have too. If I make the announcement that our engagement is off that really could hurt Louie and humiliate him publically, which I would like to avoid."

"It could result in consequences from Monaco…" Dan sighed in realization.

"Lawsuits, lawyers, negative press, no private life…"

"The beginning of our relationship…"

"Could be in the public eye." Blair frowned. "And we don't want that."

"No, but I would face anything with you Blair, as long as your by my side I could care less."

She looked up at him and smiled. No man had ever been like this with her. She felt so loved, adored, and safe. She met his eyes and saw the love for her there, but there was also a fire as his eyes traveled to her lips.

"It's only been 6 hours since…" she grinned wickedly.

"That's way too long."

His embrace tightened as he pulled her closer, his lips finding hers. She sighed contently as the kiss deepened, her hand running up the inside of his thigh stirring his arousal.

"_Blair_…" He moaned into her mouth.

She smiled pleased with herself continuing her explorations, rubbing and stroking. Fueled by desire, Dan pulled her onto his lap pulling her firmly against him, making her gasp. Rebounding quickly she rotated her hips against him making his head fall back against the seat in pure bliss. She leaned forward kissing and nipping at his neck until she took his ear into her mouth sucking and licking, only making him grow harder under her.

"How badly do you want me Dan?" She whispered seductively.

Instead of an answer she felt his right hand move from her waist, and slowly make its way down her thigh, under her dress making her buck against him as his fingers found her warm core, stroking and circling.

"How badly do you want me Blair?" He whispered back making her whimper softly.

Suddenly the car stopped. He slowly came back to earth and realized that outside they were in front of his building, and when he glanced at the taxi driver he found him glaring back. Blair laughed nervously climbing off of Dan excusing herself out of the cab, while Dan smiled awkwardly and paid the man leaving him a good tip.

He got out of the taxi to find her gone and the door to his building closing. Smiling to himself he ran after her catching her on the stairs. She screamed in delight as he pushed her against the wall in the hallway outside his front door. Pushing his leg between her thighs he used his knee to apply pressure to her hot center pinning her, she whimpered into his mouth as he crashed his lips against hers. He continued his torcher started in the taxi and let his hand drift down over her stomach and under her skirt. Her hand raked through his hair and gripped it tightly pulling roughly as she grinded against his hand hungry for more.

"_Dan_…" She moaned, "_Please_…"

Dan about lost it as she begged, and without another thought, scooped her in his arms, entered the loft, and made his way to the bedroom, as she kissed and nipped at his neck.

Lowering her onto the bed, she pulled him with her, rolling him over so she was on top. She rolled her hips smiling wickedly, pulling off her top. Dan sat up and pulled her bra down to take her breast into his mouth making her cry out, running her hands through his hair pulling him closer, while grinding her hips against his.

Clothes began to pile of the floor as they fought for dominancy, pushing each other to the brink of sexual desperation. Managing to flip her over, Dan pulled off Blair's skirt and panties throwing it with the growing pile of the floor and pulled her roughly towards him, and without another thought bent down to taste her.

Her sighs, moans, and soft tender cries all fueled him as he sucked and licked, only deciding to insert his fingers when he finally felt her nearing her release making her scream. She grabbed for him kissing him furiously as Dan finally ended his torcher and entered her, making them moan in unison. He teased her moving slowly, making sure to savor every gasp, every whimper, and just when had her where he wanted; he shifted their position picking up pace sending them both over the edge.

Blair snuggled to his side as he pulled the sheets around them, both of them drifting comfortable off to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! What would you like to see happen next? Or what do you think will happen next? Reviews Welcomed!<p> 


End file.
